Half Moon
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: Bella is half vampire and half human. she lives with the Cullens. Edward is a human.
1. Chapter 1

Half Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Bella Cullen

-Carlisle POV-

I sat at the table as I watched my family cook. Even after all these years it is still funny. Since we can't taste anything we were never too sure what amount to put in and often made a mess with Emmett and Jasper throwing things at each other. Right now the two were covered in pancake mix all over them and a total of three pancakes made.

I heard the footsteps as they ran down the stairs. My beautiful daughter walked in. Her name of Bella fit her perfectly. She looked as good as any vampire with long brown hair and the deepest brown eyes. Her skin was just as pale as us and her laugh was like bells as she looked at her brothers.

"It's been about hundred years and you people still can't cook. Leave the cooking to mom." Bella isn't really human; she's half human and half vampire. It was strange and I still wasn't too sure how it happened. I found her when I was hunting back in 1918.

-Flash back-

I was running through the forest when my nose picked up blood, human blood. I ran in the direction. Maybe I could help. I am a doctor. I found the women on the floor completely dead and a baby not to far from him. Died during childbirth, but what was she doing in the forest?

I took off my shirt and used it to clean the baby. I took a deep breath in, as I smelled the child. It wasn't a normal smell. She smelled like a mix between a human and vampire. I looked at the human.

She looked familiar. Then I realized why. I saw her a few months ago at the hospital. Another doctor saw her and I never got her name, but she wasn't pregnant. I looked around and found the letter. I took it and ran the baby back home. I put the little girl on the sofa as I opened the letter.

_To who ever finds my child:_

_I'm afraid I won't survive this pregnancy. Please take good care of my child. She needs to survive. I love her. Please named her Bella and take good care of her. Her father is a vampire and whatever you do make sure he doesn't find her._

-End flash back-

Of course I couldn't believe it at first. A half vampire, half human child! It seemed unbelievable, but I found out when she started to grow so fast.

Bella took the seat opposite of me. I smiled at her as the pancakes were put in front of her. Rosalie gave her some blood in a cup. Bella ate both blood and human food. We all watched as she drank half the cup first and put it on the table. There was blood around her mouth that she licked off. We cannot understand how she drinks blood like that, but she prefers dinking it from a cup better then hunting.

Esme sat down next to Bella and watch her eat. In some ways Bella just like us, she drinks blood, she's super fast, super strong, and she has a power, actually two. She blocks mental powers and she also turns invisible. That has been used once or twice to play a prank or two; on people at school of course.

In other ways though Bella is completely different. She's more human then the rest one us. She doesn't sparkle in the sun, even though she does take those days off school, she eats human food, and she can even have a baby. Something Rosalie is really jealous about. Bella isn't like humans girls with her period, she gets one every year or so, but during those times we make sure to stay far away from her. She can get a little too angry during that time.

"Let me dress you today," Alice bugged.

"Um… I'm just going to… I got to use the bathroom." Bella ran up the stairs and into her own bathroom. Well really every bathroom is hers because she's the only one who really needs to use a bathroom, but one bathroom she uses the most and it has her toothbrush in it.

"I'll be up to pick out your clothes soon." Alice yelled and I heard Bella scream no.' Esme laughed.

"What was she like as a baby?" I was asked the question a lot. I'm the only one who knew Bella when she was a baby. When I turned Esme five years after finding Bella she already looked like she was a teenager. When Rosalie came into the family Bella had already stopped growing. Then after Rosalie brought Emmett home Bella had left for a few years. That's when Jasper and Alice found us.

-Flash back-

I sat in the kitchen with Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie. It's been a few days since Alice and Jasper showed up and we were finally going to decide if they were completely welcomed into the family. "What does everyone think?"

"Jasper is going to need some watching, but besides that I don't see any reason why not."

"Yes, I need a brother. We have a family of all girls." Emmett said.

"I think it's a good idea."

"I would like to get Bella's option, but she's been gone for a few years and we have no idea when she's coming home." I said wondering how my daughter was doing. Weather she was getting enough blood or not. I couldn't blame her for wanting to see the world and go off on her own for a while. "I like them though. They would be good additions to the family and their powers might come in handy. Alice, Jasper."

The two were in soon after. "You probably already heard, but we welcome you into our family." Alice started to jump up and down and Jasper smiled. "Just to let you know we have another members. Bella, she's off seeing the world right now, but she'll be back. She's diff…" I stopped because Alice screamed. "What?"

"The future. It disappeared." Alice was clearly having a panic attack and we didn't realize when the front door opened because we were trying to calm her down.

"So my home coming is everyone ignoring me?" We all jumped and turned around. Bella was standing by the door. She looked bad. She was dirty, her clothes were ripped and torn, and her eyes were red. Not red as in the color was red like a vampire, as in a human who has a red eye.

"Bella," I hugged brought her into a hug. My daughter was home. Esme hugged her and so did Rosalie and Emmett. "This is…"

"I don't care. All I care about is going to bed." Bella put her bag down on the floor and ran up the stairs.

-End flash back-

It was hard to explain things to Jasper and Alice. Also we found out Alice's power didn't work with anything that happened with Bella. It was unusual. We never did find out what happened the years Bella was gone. All Bella ever said was 'I don't want to talk about it'. We decided best to leave her alone.

Bella came back down the stairs with blue jeans and a white t-shirt on. "Bella, it's going to be cold. You'll probably be able to feel it." Bella is better with the cold then most humans, but she can still feel it sometimes. She graded a black sweater and put it on.

"Yeah, yeah I know. The cold and the rain. You know Florida was nice and warm."

"When were you in Florida?" I asked. Bella looked shocked for a minute and then realized she slipped.

"Never mind dad, I don't want to talk about it." Bella ran outside and I heard her motorcycle start up. Apparently she doesn't feel like driving with her brothers and sisters to school today. Probably because of her mess up with the Florida thing.

"We'll try to get it out of her at lunch." Alice promised and hugged me. They all went to Rosalie car leaving me with my beautiful wife.

"I wish she would talk to us about whatever happened in Florida apparently." Esme said and I put my arms around her.

"When she wants to talk she'll talk." I told her. "Right now I wish they had digital cameras when Bella was a baby. I have some pictures, but they're all old and in black and white." Esme kissed me.

"I hope she finds someone. She's doesn't have a mate and she's almost hundred years old."

"She'll find someone someday." I know Esme. She always thinks about the fact that Bella can have children. That she can bring a baby into this family, but we both knew Bella had to find the right boy first weather he be a vampire or a human. "I have to get to the hospital." I kissed Esme one last time and left.

AN: okay that's it for now. I always wanted to do something where Bella was the vampire and Edward the human, but there are so many of those. I hoped this mixed it up a bit. Review.


	2. School

Half Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 2: School

-Edward's POV-

This will be my first day at Forks High School. I wasn't really looking forward to this. Everyone in these small little town grandparents went to school together. They have known each other since pre-school. I wasn't looking forward to being the new person in this town that rarely sees new people.

What could I do though? I had choose to move in with Charlie, my dad, who was chief of police in this small town. My mother Renee had gotten remarried and her new husband, Phil, traveled a lot. Renee stayed at home with me at first, but I could tell she was upset. That when I decided to move to Forks, the rainiest place on Earth, to be with my dad.

Luckily he had bought me a beat up old truck from his friend Billy Black, so he didn't have to drive me. I parked the car into the only free spot next to a motorcycle. Who in this small little town had a motorcycle? I laughed thinking Charlie must be all over them. He hates motorcycles. I looked around. Most of the cars were old and beat up like mine, besides the motorcycle which was new and a red BMW. My mouth fell open as I looked at that car. Who could afford that thing in this town? Come to think of it this motorcycle also looked like it would be expensive.

I put the cars out of my mind for now. I'd find out sooner or later. Someone who had enough money to afford these in this town was probably popular. I found my way to the main office where there was only one lady behind the desk. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Edward Swan." I didn't need to say anymore as I was handed my schedule, a slip for my teachers to sign, and a map of the school. I walked out and found my way to my first class, English. This was sure to be an embarrassing day. Even when I sat in the back of the class my fellow classmates found a way to stare at me.

I basically counted down the minutes to lunch. I was never much of a school person. Even in Phoenix I had hated school. I was always the least popular person in my class. I couldn't blame anyone; I was a real klutz. I can trip over thin air. It usually meant me and anyone unlucky enough to be around me got hurt.

At lunch I sat with this kid Mike who I met and his friends. One of them, Jessica, seemed to be trying to flirt with me. I don't think Mike really liked that. I was just really picking my food when my eyes caught one table with five really beautiful people in it.

"So you've seen the Cullens," Mike said when he saw me looking. "They moved here a few years ago from Alaska or something."

"They're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. I don't think she can have babies or something." Jessica said. I got the feeling she was the gossip queen of the school and I'm usually pretty good at reading people. "Get this, they're all together. The big one Emmett is with the blonde one Rosalie. The small pixie one Alice is with Jasper, the boy who always looks like he's in pain. They live together and they date."

"They're not blood related." Angela a girl I could tell was very kind said. "I wonder what's got Bella so upset." Bella must be the beautiful girl with brown hair I couldn't take my eyes off of. Now that Angela mentioned it Bella did look upset. She was talking to her brothers and sisters and they didn't seem to be agreeing on something.

"Who cares?" Mike said and then turned to me. "Bella looks a bit different then the rest of them, but still has beautiful. She's the only single one, but she doesn't date. No one here is good enough for her." I wondered when Bella turned him down.

Bella stood up and threw away most of her food. She started to leave as the small one, I believe they said Alice, ran after her. "I don't want to talk about it Alice." I heard Bella say as she passed by our table without even looking at me.

Bella left and Alice followed. Not too long after everyone at the Cullens table threw out their food and followed. I continued to look at the door where Bella had left. "That's unusual, I wonder what it was about?" I could tell Jessica was just mad at not knowing everything.

"Their brothers and sisters, brothers and sisters get into fights all the time," Angela defended the Cullens. "It would be weird if they didn't fight once in a while."

The conversation about Bella and her family stopped after that, even though I wanted to hear more. I found myself wanting to ask how Bella ended up with Dr. Cullen. How any of them ended up with him. I just wanted to know everything about that girl who just walked out.

When lunch was over I walked with Angela to Bio. We didn't really talk. When we got to Bio I went up to the teacher and he told me to sit in the only empty seat. Next to Bella Cullen!

I walked over and Bella didn't even seem to notice I was coming. She had her headphones in her ears and her eyes closed. Her books were out all over the table. It was when I was halfway there that Bella looked right at me. I froze. Her look was filled with hate or anger or longing. I wasn't too sure. I had never had trouble reading someone like this before.

When I got to my seat Bella moved her books out of my way and got as far away from me as the desk would allow. I sat down wondering what was wrong. All though the lesson Bella kept her headphones in and kept on changing songs on her Ipod. No one seemed to care. I would go as far to say I'm the only one who noticed. She refused to even look at me, although I was looking at her.

"Mr. Swan, can you answer the question?" I was taken by surprise. I didn't even know what the question was. " Pay more attention." I was waiting for him to say something to Bella, but it never came.

When class was over Bella ran out the door faster then I thought she could. "What did you do? Stab Cullen with a pencil or something?" Jessica asked, who apparently was in this class with me too.

"I did nothing."

"Well it seems like she's acting weird today. What class do you have next?" '

"Gym," I moaned. Gym doesn't go good with me. Luckily since it was my first day I was allowed to sit out.

After class I went to the main office to hand in the slip all my teachers signed and saw Bella there arguing with the person behind the desk. "I'm sorry Ms. Cullen. It's not possible." Bella turned around and saw me.

"Thanks anyway," I heard her basically hiss between her teeth and watched her leave. I left the slip on the counter and went to follow Bella. It wasn't so hard since she was going right to my car. She got onto the motorcycle next to my car. The one I was so curious who owned it and drove away probably as fast as the thing could go. As I watched her leave the only thing I could think was why wasn't she wearing a helmet?

AN: okay, probably not the best chapter, but Review anyway. Oh and by the way this will follow Twilight up to a point, but I'm not trying to completely copy Twilight.


	3. Bella's POV school

Half Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 3: Bella POV School

-Bella's POV-

It was going to be another boring day of school. Of course the new kid started today, the chiefs son, but he held little interest for me. Alice would keep her extra eye on him for a while; of course it would do her no good if the kid fate got tied into mine. We never have been able to figure out why that happens with me. It has nothing to do with my mental shield since that was a physical power. Oh well, it's better for me anyway.

I got to the school and parked my bike in the parking space. People no longer stared as I got off the bike. They were used to me riding by now when I felt I had to be on my own. They didn't stare as Rose drove in with her car. She parked a few spaces away instead of next to my bike. They were smart. They knew I needed my space right now.

I went to my first class and took my normal seat in the back. No one dared to sit in the empty seats next to me. It's not as bad with me as the others. I am half human, but the vampire half still scares normal humans off.

I took out my Ipod and started to listen. The teachers never care about me. I get hundreds on my entire tests, so I'm allowed to do what I want. Actually a lot of people seemed to treat me invisible, even when I'm not invisible. It does work out though, people treating you as if your not there. Of course when we first come to a town that can't happen. The vampire beauty draws them in, but soon they forget.

It was another long boring day. Even longer since I knew what was going to happen at lunch, even more annoying with everyone talking about Edward Swan. I kind of felt sorry for him since I did hear Jessica say something about how Edward was going to be hers. Then Lauren said you have to get pass me first. If the kid was smart he would head back to Phoenix.

When lunch came and I finally put my Ipod away. Of course, I didn't get through even half the songs. Being almost hundred I have many different tastes in music. I basically like everything, besides rap. Whoever invented rap should be put through a horrible death.

I hate the school food. I've been to a few schools and there is never anything good on the menu. I bought some food, probably not even going to eat it though. I prefer eating my food with my blood. It made food taste so much better. Of course the blood I got at home in the cup was human blood that Carlisle basically bought or stole. I'm not too sure. I have a problem with animal blood. I can take the ones from big game like bears, but it never tastes as good as it does to my family. Also I basically threw up when I drank from an animal that doesn't eat meat. It's not like anyone died to get me the blood, so I consider that okay.

I got to the lunch table where everyone was waiting for me. It took a minute for Rosalie to speak, "So Florida huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I answered the same way I always so. Why did I have to slip up this morning? All these years of keeping what happened in Florida a secret. Maybe I should tell that… no I don't want to even think about it. Let alone talk about it.

"Well when are you going to want to talk about it?" Rosalie said with anger behind her words.

"Calm down," Jasper said clearly sensing my unwillingness to this subject. There was no way I would tell them. "Bella, we're all just worried about you."

"Come on, Belly, we're sisters." Alice gave me the puppy dog eyes. Alice was good at that and had gotten me to go shopping with her more then once like that, but this was something completely different. I will not give away this secret because of puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think so," I told her.

"Bells, why not just tell us. I bet this whole big secret is just something silly." How dare Emmett say that? Does he really think I would be this way over something silly?

"Maybe it isn't silly Emmett. Maybe it's something I just don't want you to know. Or maybe just maybe it's none of your business. Maybe it's not any of your business. Cause it's not. What happened is completely and totally only my business."

"Bella you're our family and we love you. That makes it our business." I heard Alice say as I got up to throw my food away.

I heard Alice come after me as I started to walk away. "I don't want to talk about it Alice." I said it louder then I meant to. I could have whispered it and she would have heard me fine, but I was mad at her. I was mad at them for trying to get it out of me. Can't they just leave it alone?

I walked out without another word and went right to Bio. I sat there and took back out my Ipod. I didn't even look up as people started to walk in. It was the same everyday. I didn't realize anything unusual until I caught that smell. The best thing I have ever smelt in my life.

My eyes shot up to look at the source and saw the new boy. Edward! He was the source of this smell. His blood was calling to me. Asking me to kill him. To drink his blood. I felt all the hate in the world to that boy right now. How could one-person blood affect me so much?

He clearly realized something was wrong because he stopped walking. He continued and I cleared my books from his side. He sat down as I got the as far away from him as I could. With each breath I took I thought of ways to kill him. It would be too easy. I wish I could just hold my breath, but I need to breath. I can hold my breath for a long time, but not long enough.

I continued to play with my Ipod. Switching songs every two second. It's so unusual for me. I usually just stay on one songs and let them all just play in order, but my hands needed something to do. I needed something to do. To make sure this boy lives past today I needed something.

When the bell rang I ran from my seat. I might have been a little too fast. I found the first place I could turn invisible without being notice. It ended up being the bathroom. When the bell rang again I sneaked out of the bathroom invisible and sat on top of my bike. I knew Rose would kill me if I broke into her car and actually ended up breaking something.

I took deep breaths of cool fresh air as I sat there thinking about what to do. That smell was so good, but now that I was away from it I could think more clearly then I was. I couldn't kill him; I knew that. Although, no one would know anything. My eyes don't change color with blood and Edward death could be put as wild animal attack. Alice wouldn't be able to see anything. No one would know what really happened, but me. I knew right then I couldn't have his death over me. Not after… oh I can't even think about it.

It took me a while to realize last period was almost over. I had to get out of the one class I had with the human. I had to make sure our paths don't cross. I went to the main office and decided to use the vampire charm I had to get out.

There was some lady behind the desk. It would have worked better with a man. "Hello, I'm Bella Cullen." There was no need to really tell her. She knew who the Cullens were. "I was wondering if there was anything else to take instead of Bio. It's a bit too easy for me."

"Let me get your schedule up on the computer." It took only a moment. "Every other class is full."

"Every class, there isn't an opening. Anything at all, it doesn't matter to me."

"I'm sorry Ms. Cullen. It's not possible." I turned around to find him stand there.

"Thanks anyway," I hissed trying not to breath in his smell as much. I left the office, but I was aware he was following me. I got onto my bike and started it up. I saw him watching me as I left. What the hell was he looking at?

I pushed my bike to its limit. I'm usually not as big as a speed devil as the rest of my family. Still love going fast, but not usually this fast. I ended up home and just left my bike in the driveway.

I barely noticed Rose driving up behind me as I went to the kitchen and took the blood out. I don't know how much I drank, but when I was done everyone was looking at me. I don't usually drink the blood cold. I usually heat it up.

"Okay, what happened after lunch?" Rosalie asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it." My family growled. I think they were getting sick of that answer.

"Do you know anything else to say?" Rosalie always had a short temper and I knew not to take her tone seriously.

Should I tell them about Edward's blood? No. It would just worry them too much. Alice can't keep her extra eye on me and they would all become a little paranoid. "I'm taking some time off of school."

"Why?" Esme asked worried about me.

"I need to clear my head, think some things over." No one understood. How could they?

"Bella, why don't you talk about it? It would make you feel better." Everyone agreed with Esme and Emmett added "just spit it out baby sister." Yeah right, baby sis! I'm older then him. What were with the baby sister comments all the time?

"I know you hate that I keep secrets from you, but you have to accept I can't talk about it. That I don't want to talk about it. That maybe it's not something you should try to drag out of me and just wait. Or maybe you should just accept that it's none of your business." I didn't realize the tears coming out of my eyes until they hit my mouth. Before I knew it was down right crying and crying hard.

Esme picked me up like a baby and bought me to the living room. There I cried like a baby into her shoulder as her hard as stone armed stayed around me. They didn't feel hard though. They felt comforting. I was softer then the rest of them. It was just by a little and it was still very hard, if not near impossible, to hurt me. I do heal quickie when I get hurt though, which in unusual. I could fall off my back and off a cliff and come out just fine. I also knew everyone else was around me; sometimes I would feel Alice's small hand on my back.

I cried myself out for a while and look up at Esme when I was done. "Please, just tell the school I'm visiting family. That they needed me for some reason or another."

"You're going to visit Tanya and the rest?" Emmett asked. It would be unusual if I did. I got along fine with the vampire family that was like destine cousins to our family, but everyone knew I hated it up there. It was always cold where they lived. I don't like that cold.

"No, I'm going to use some of our camping gear that is never used and go up to the mountains. I'll bring plenty of food."

"What about blood?" Jasper asked.

"I know I don't go as much as you do, but I can hunt." Everyone knew my mind was made up if I thought about hunting. I never liked hunting and they all know how animal blood taste to me. Some of them were around when I threw up on that deer I took out once.

Alice zoned out for a minute meaning she was having a vision. "The weathers going to nice. Well not really sunny, sunny, but it won't get too cold." I nodded thanking Alice for the vision. They did come in handy sometimes that is when it has nothing to do with me.

I packed some cloths, food, the tent, a sleeping bag, and everything I needed. "Will you at least wait for Carlisle to come home?" Esme asked. My father was still at the hospital and wouldn't get home until later.

"I'll be back before you know it." I gave them a smile and ran out the door.

AN: well is everyone curious to know what happened when Bella was in Florida? Well you'll have to wait for that, because it's going to be my little surprise. Anyway that's it for now. Review.


	4. A Week Without You

Half Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: A Week Without You

-Bella's POV-

I took deep breaths as I tried to get the dream out of my mind. I was used to these dreams. In them I was back in Florida and everything was happening again, but they were worst now. Before it was just a memory of the past, now though when it gets to the end the dream changes. Instead of being in Florida I'm here in Forks and Edward is looking at me. Still alive but bleeding badly on the floor and then the dreams ends.

I remember everything that happened in Florida. My photographic memory wouldn't allow me to forget, but I didn't want to think about it. That's why I don't talk about. The more I leave it in the past the better I could deal with it.

I got out of the tent. It wasn't cold enough out for me to need a jacket. I was way on top of the mountain. Way too high for any normal human to come up. I've spent the last five days hunting and trying to think about the problem with Edward, but my mind kept on going back to Florida.

There was no reason for me to think about Florida. The two cases were not the same. I didn't want to kill anyone in Florida. In fact I was very happy in Florida. I can even say that Florida was one of the best times in my very long life. Sure I loved my family and I was happy with them, but I had always felt like a fifth wheel after Rosalie found Emmett. I needed to be on my own for a while, and to this day I'm not sad I went. I just can't deal with what happened in the end. I don't want to think about it.

Here I want to kill Edward Swan. I want his blood. I had never had to deal with this before. Control always came easy to me. Some might even say I was born with it. I had never wanted to hurt a human before. It scared me the effect Edward's blood had on me.

Where were my choices though? I could leave. It would be so easy to pack everything up right now and run to Tanya. I don't like it up there, but I could explain what happened to them. Tanya would let me stay. I could call Carlisle and tell him from over the phone. It would only need to be for a little over a year before I could be with my family again. I looked up at the sky. The sun was getting ready to set. It was later in the day, Saturday afternoon. Saturday is Carlisle day off. They were all at home now doing something. I missed them. I couldn't stay away for a year. Not just to run away from a problem.

What were my other choices? I could keep it to myself. I could not tell anyone, go back, and sit though that class everyday in pain. What kind of option was that though? My family would understand. They had to gain control over years. The way humans blood smells always bothers them. They would understand one human tempting me.

I knew what I had to do. I had to go home and tell my family. About Edward; not about Florida. No what happened in Florida will remain my secret. It has nothing to do with them and it was in my past. The past can't be changed, so Florida will remain in the past.

-Edward's POV-

The day after my first I had planned to confront Bella and find out what her problem was, but she wasn't there. She wasn't there the next day or the next. I continued to look at their table hoping she would be there. It went unnoticed by my friends.

The Cullens to them were nothing. I wanted more then what they told me, but they wouldn't just say it. I would have to ask and they wouldn't understand why I needed to know. None of them took looks at the Cullens table. No one else sat next to an empty seat wondering when she would be back. If she was going to come back. They couldn't understand because I didn't understand myself.

The minute I looked at her, the minute I heard her voice I just lost it. I had to know more about her. Was this love at first sight? If it was she didn't feel the same to me. The look she gave me. She hated me. It was stupid to think. She didn't even say one word to me and she was clearly having a bad day that day. It was stupid to think the reason she was gone was me. There was just something in me that said it was my fault.

-Alice's POV-

I was in the living room watching as Emmett and Jasper played their videogame. Boys and their stupid videogames! There were more important things. I looked out the windows in the directions Bella left five days ago.

When I first met Bella I'll be honest and say I didn't like her. It wasn't because of who she was. It was because she blocked my visions. It was still new and I was so use to my visions. I don't remember my human life, so for as long as I could remember I had them. I couldn't hate Bella for long though. She was so friendly. She's my favorite sister and I just wish she would tell me what happened when she was gone.

"She'll be back soon," Rosalie said sitting down.

"Do you remember when you first saw her?"

"Yeah, I hated her." That surprised me. I always thought everyone loved Bella when they first met her besides me. "It was after my transformation. She wasn't in the room when I woke up, but she came in after I was told what I was and had some blood. She smelled so good. Not exactly like food. Her vampire side stops that. Carlisle explained what she was and I hated her for being able to have something I couldn't."

"A baby," I stated. It was common fact that Rosalie wanted a child more then everything.

"Yes, but after I found Emmett and I had him I realized how lonely Bella actually was. She can have a child, but she has no one to have a child with. I stopped hated her and we became friends, sisters."

"Well Bella was always my little sister. From the minute I saw her." Emmett said and broke his controller in half. I told them what felt when I first saw Bella. They all understood. We all looked at Jasper. What would he say? I had no idea. We've never really talked about Bella like this before.

"I was mad thinking she was human at first and they were breaking the rules. Then I was worried after I was told what she was. I spent some time with her and I liked her almost right away. I could tell though. That first week after Florida she was depress. She was upset and angry with herself. Her emotions almost made it unbearable to be around her at first. Then she started to get pass them."

"Talking about your sister?" Esme almost appeared out of nowhere. Carlisle was with her. Of course they heard everything. "When I first saw Bella I loved her right away. She was the daughter I never had. I watched her go from a little pre teen to the young lady she is today. Of course at first we were all worried, Bella the most." Worried? Why would they be worried? "We didn't know she would stop growing. With the rate she was growing she should have been a little old lady by the time she was 15."

We all turned to Carlisle. Of course we had all heard stories from Bella's childhood, but we wanted to know more. "I was afraid of her." What?! "Not right away of course. At first she was just a baby, but after I read the letter her mother left I knew different. I went back to the body that night. To hide the body from being found. I took a closer look. At first I just thought she died giving birth, but at a closer look I could tell Bella had forced her way out. Bella killed her mom." I didn't know what to say. No one knew what to say.

"In my defense I had to get out to survive." We all jumped up. When we turned Bella was standing. This sort of reminds me of when we first met her, but this time I wasn't paying close enough attention. I didn't realize that the future went blank.

"You remember?" Carlisle asked shocked.

"Of course, I was a baby, but I was still a vampire. I remember everything, even from before I was born." No one said anything. We had never known that before.

"Your back," Rosalie finally said. Bella nodded. "So, Florida?"

"Stays in the past." She said it in such a way no one could refuse. She wouldn't tell us and we would stop annoying her to tell us.

"Okay," Carlisle said.

"I do have something to tell you though." We all waited. "These last few days had nothing to do with Florida. I had to get away because…" Bella stopped. "I got a partner in Bio. Edward Swan and I have never…" She liked him! She liked the new boy! Maybe he would become part of the family. Maybe he would be Bella's mate. "I have never smelt anything like that before." What? "His blood was calling to me. I wanted it more then anything. That one period I thought of all the ways I could kill him."

"We'll get you out of that class," Esme said.

"Tried, it's impossible. I'm not going to run anymore though." Oh man. Bella had trouble with a human and she's the only one I can't see. This would become interesting.

AN: okay that's it for now. Review.


	5. Talking

Half Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4: Talking

-Edward's POV-

When I walked out of the snow and into the lunchroom on Monday out of habit I looked at the Cullens table. There was the beautiful angel I had so longed to see again. She was laughing with her brothers and sisters. I took a soda and that was it. I couldn't even think about eating anything else.

She was here! She was finally back and we would sit next to each other next period. Would she actually talk to me? Would she ignore me again? I spent all lunch looking at them and I think my friends noticed.

"Dude, why are you staring at the Cullens?" Mike asked me. The minute I turned my head I heard people getting up. I turned back around to see the five Cullens leaving. Bella was in front of them but was walking backwards so she could look at them while she talked.

For a second she turned to look at me and then she turned back. They walked out of the lunchroom. I got up and started to my next class. I got there before everyone else, but one person.

I went to my seat and looked at her "I'm Edward Swan." She looked at me. Her headphones were in her ears but I knew she heard me. Somehow she heard me. She took the headphones out. "Hi, I'm Edward Swan." I said again. I couldn't read her like I can everyone else. Usually all I have to do is look at a person to be able to understand what they are going to say.

"Bella Cullen," she said. Was she amused at something?

"Is that short for Isabella?"

"Just Bella," she answered. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself last week."

"It's okay, you were apparently having a bad day. What were you fighting about with your brothers and sisters" Bella laughs and I swear it was like hearing bells.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you? You go straight for the personal questions." I must have turned red because she laughed again. I had wanted to ask her these questions for so long I just didn't realize how fast I was moving. "It was nothing. We wouldn't be brothers and sisters if we didn't fight. Listen to the teacher." I turned my head to realize class had started.

We were doing a lab. One I had done before in Phoenix. Together Bella and I quickie got threw the lab. I mean she was really good. "Why were you out?"

"I went to visit family."

"Your real family?" I realized how bad that sounded. "I mean I know your adopted and all…"

"No, not my real family. They're really more like family friends then family." I nodded.

"What happened to your real family?"

"Don't know." The answer was too quick. As though she had planned it. Although she could really not know what happened to them. "Has no one been answering your question about the Cullen family?" I turned red again. This was embarrassing. "Well ask away."

"Are any of you related?"

"Rosalie and Jasper are twins and are Esme sisters children. They died when the two were young and Esme took them in." Once again it sounded too perfect. As though she was just telling a story

"How did you end up with Dr. Cullen?"

"Carlisle found me abandoned."

"You mean at an orphanage?"

"No, in the middle of the woods." My mouth flew open. Who would leave a perfect angel like this in the middle of the woods? She could have been hurt or eaten by wild animals. I would like to find her parents and give them a punch. Bella told me this with no emotion at all. Why? How could she not care she was left to die? "Don't worry about it. It's over and done with."

Bella turned her head away from me. Maybe I went a little too personal for her. "Why you move here?" Thank god. She was asking me a question.

"My mom remarried and her new husband travels a lot. She stayed at home with me at first, but I could tell she wanted to go with him. I came here to live with Charlie, get some father son time in before college."

"You don't like it here." It was a statement, not a question.

"It's too cold here and the sun never shines. I miss the sun."

"I understand." I knew she really did.

"You don't like it here either?" Bella didn't say anything. "Why did you move here?"

"It was better here, for the family." Bella didn't say anything else for the rest of class and ran out as soon as class was over.

I went to gym and tried to do as little playing as possible. When gym was over I saw Bella get into the red BMW with her family. Good thing she hadn't taken the motorcycle today. The roads were really wet/ They left and I got into my own truck.

It wasn't a long ride home and when I got home I started to cook dinner. I found out if I wanted something that wasn't pizza I needed to cook. Charlie is hopeless in the kitchen. Today I just made some fish that Charlie brings home every Saturday. "What's on your mind son?"

"Nothing," I told him.

"I know the look of when a mans thinking about a girl. I might not have had that look for a while, but I still know it."

"She's my Bio partner and the only girl in school that's not trying to get me to go on a date with her. Well her and her sisters. We talked today after we were done with our lab, and I thought it was going good, but… I don't know." Charlie not much on talking, we're similar there, but he knew how to listen when I wanted to talk.

"Get her a gift. Girls love gifts." I laughed, but seriously thought about it. "So is this girl anyone I might know?"

"Bella Cullen."

"One of Dr. Cullen's kids. Good man he is and a great doctor. We're lucky to have him. I was worried when they first moved in with all those teenagers, but never had a bit of trouble from them. Not one bit." Charlie left leaving me with the dishes.

-Twilight- next day

I ran out of the house and tripped on some ice. It's been snowing all night. I picked myself up and threw my bag into my old truck. I was running late for school. I had to rush.

The old car traveled through the streets and right when I neared the school I lost control. The car ran right into the school building. Glass went everywhere and I banged my head badly against the wheel.

Blood was coming out of my head and I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't move. It was stuck and I left myself losing it. I was about to faint. Right then the door opened and I felt arms take me out of the car. "Don't worry I'm here?" It was Bella's voce. Bella opened the door? How? The door wasn't opening. How could she open a door that was stuck? That was the last thing I thought before blackness overtook me.

AN: that's it for now. Review.


	6. Not Again

Half Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6: Not Again

-Bella's POV-

I woke up before the sun came out. I'm still tired. I haven't gotten a goodnight sleep for a long time, but every time I closed my eyes I dreamt about Edward. I dreamt most about killing him for his blood, but tonight was different. He made me really laugh. He's cute and kind, clearly selfless. Not like a normal teenage boy, but no. I'm thinking too much.

"You still up?" I heard Alice asked.

"Not still, I just woke up." I sat up in bed. Even though it was dark I could see Alice perfectly. Alice sat down at the end of my bed.

"You need some sleep."

"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I think about…" no reason to tell Alice that. She would just use it to annoy me for a rest of my life.

"Edward," Alice finished for me. "You do like him."

"I like his blood."

"You also like him. The way you were smiling today after school, I've never seen you smile like that before. You do like him." I threw a pillow at Alice who was easily able to catch it. "Get some sleep." Alice put the pillow back on its spot behind me. "You have to sleep."

"Stay with me." It wasn't an unusual request. I liked the feeling of some ones cold body next to me. Since Jasper and Emmett had decided to go hunting tonight Alice had nothing to do. Alice got under the cover and her cold arms got around my hot body. I rested my head close to hers on the pillow and felt myself slipping back off to sleep. I heard Alice mumbling something, but wasn't too sure what she said before I was asleep.

-Next Morning-

I was sitting on top of Rosalie's car in the school parking lot. We were here really early and decided to just wait outside for a while. Most of the school was here, but Edward wasn't and it was almost time to go in. That's when I heard his loud car and looked over. Something wasn't right. Edward had lost control of the car!

The car banged right into the school building basically destroying the car. Everyone was screaming, but all I could think was no. Faster then any human could see and probably even faster then my family could react to stop me I was at the car. The door was smashed in and it would be impossible to open it normally. That didn't matter to me though; I ripped the door right off the car. I took Edward out.

"Don't, worry I'm here." I held Edward in my arms trying hard to breath as little as possible. There was blood everywhere. There was a lot of blood coming out of his head and huge cuts all over his body. I put my hand over some blood and licked it. It tasted good, really good, but I knew I couldn't have any more.

My family ran over. "Emmett, your jacket now." Emmett handed me his jacket. I've been in med school once or twice. I knew how to help Edward. I couldn't do anything about his head, which was the worst cut, but there was a large piece of glass in his arm. From what I could see that was the second worst thing. I took the glass out and ripped the jacket in half. I tied half of it around his arm to try to stop the bleeding. I used the other half of the jacket on other cuts.

It wasn't too long before the ambulance came. They took Edward and put in the back. I hoped what I did helped some. I saw his dad, Charlie Swan, yelling 'My son.' I wanted to go over to him, but my family stopped me. We got in the car and went home.

It seemed like forever of just staring at the wall before Carlisle came home that night. "Please tell her Edward will be fine. She hasn't done anything."

"Bella, don't worry. He's fine." I looked at him knowing he was telling the truth. "He's not going to wake up for few days, but he'll live." I hugged him.

"You do like him, I would even say your falling in love with him." Alice asked. Her words hit me. I was falling in love with him.

"No, I can't be." I said as I jumped up.

"Why are you so against this. It will be good for you. Finally having someone." Esme said. "I know you can control yourself."

I had to tell them why I was so against this. "It was the best time of my life."

"What was?" They were clearly confused.

"Florida." That shocked them into silenced. "It was sunny. I had loved being out in the sun and being able to spend all day at the beach. I had a job, friends, and I was in love." Everyone sat down from sheer shock. "His name was Richard Richardson if you would believe that. I would always tell him how corny that sounded. He said it would make a good stage name someday when he was on Broadway."

"He was an actor."

"Yeah we worked together. Not like that matters anymore."

"You were an actress." I think Emmett was ready to burst out laughing, but even he knew enough to know this story was going to get sad really soon.

"Yes, it was for a theater down in Florida. A small little theater, but Richard was just saving up the money to travel to better places, up to New York. He said we would make it big together. That's what he would always say even though I knew that couldn't happen. I could have the leading female role in a small theater, but I could never make it big. He was the leading male role and believe it or not it was a love story."

"So what did this Richard dump you or something."

"Can't you people let me talk? You've been dying to hear this for years and you keep making me stop."

"Sorry dear, go on."

"One night Richard and I we were at my apartment. Just hanging out really…"

-Flashback-

"Oh, Richard stop kidding."

"I'm telling you it's true." Richard smiled at me. "You know you have a nice place here."

"You say that every time you're here."

"I still can't get over it." Richard said looking around. "How can a girl like you afford a apartment like this by yourself. I can't afford to live on my own. I live with two other guys."

"If you must know my father is a doctor and he makes a lot of money. In fact we're very well off." Richard eyes went big.

"Then what's a girl like you doing in a place like this? Hey if your father makes a lot why not use some of that money to get us both up to New York." Richard had jumped on top of me.

"Oh stop it Richard." I said pushing him away.

-End Flashback-

"To this day I still don't really know how it happened. We were just fooling around after that and somehow my hand ended up going right through his stomach." I stopped for a minute letting the tears fall from my eyes. Now my family understood why Florida was a hard topic for me. "Richard made me feel so human that I forgot I wasn't. After I pulled my hand out he was bleeding on the floor still alive. He knew I wasn't normal then. I could tell the way he looked at me. It had been a while since I had had blood and I needed some. He had looked so good. I jumped on him…" I stopped again.

"You don't have to tell us anymore." Esme pulled me into a hug letting me cry on her.

"I pulled away before he was completely dead, but since I have no venom he bleed to death on my floor." I had to continue to tell them everything. "I was horrified at what I did. I had loved him and he was dead. I graded a bag and just threw some stuff into it. I had started running. I ran for days without going to sleep or eating or anything. I just ran and while I was running I decided the safest place for me to be was back at home with you guys, so I came home." And everyone knows what happened after that. Everyone was taking my story completely in.

"You were in love." I heard Esme whisper. I think the girls were kind of upset I never told them. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"Don't you see? I loved Richard, he was human, and I killed him. I loved my mother, she was human, and she died bringing me into this world. Every human I ever loved ended up dead. I'll just hurt Edward if I love him." Someone graded hold of me and picked me up off the ground. When I was up I saw it was Emmett and he was shaking me. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to knock some sense into you." Emmett said.

"Emmett, put your sister down." Carlisle yelled and I was put down.

"Emmett has a point." Rosalie said. "Bella, there's a difference between this time and all the other times. This time you have us here. We won't let you hurt Edward." Rosalie was telling me to get friendly with a human. Everyone looked at her shocked. "I've seen Bella miserable for too long. If Edward will make her happy why should I care?"

"Bella, just try being friends with him at first. You'll see if there's a future." Could I be friends with Edward Swan?

-Edward's POV- a few days later.

I woke up in a very familiar room. I was in a hospital room. For a second I wondered what I did this time and then remembered the accident. I looked around and saw Renee was here. She was asleep on the chair near here. "Mom," I said. That woke her up and she looked at me.

"Oh, honey, I was so worried when I heard." She gave me a huge hug that only caused a bit of pain. "Please come home with me." Right then Charlie walked in.

"Mom, I want to stay here." I saw Charlie smiled.

"Of course he wants to stay here. Wants to see if he and the girl who ran to save him got a future." Bella! I thought that was a dream. She actually came to save me. "You know this is the first time I heard about a boy being the damsel in distress. I thought you said she didn't like you though." They could see I was clearly shocked.

"Your friends have come by, but they haven't been allowed in. It's family only." I nodded as I looked at Renee.

"Come on Renee, let's get something to eat and let him rest." Renee and Charlie left. I lay on the bed and then I heard a noise. I looked up to see Bella there.

"How did you get in here? I didn't hear the door."

"You want me to leave?"

"NO." I must have said it a little too loud. "I thought it was family only."

"It's all about who you know." She took the chair Renee had been in. "Your staying, I hear." It was a statement and I got the feeling she didn't want me to say anything. "It's better if we're not friends. I'm dangerous."

"So you don't want to be friends?"

"I never said that. I said it was better if we weren't. It would be better for you if we weren't." She raised her hand. "I give up though."

"Are we friends or not?" I was totally confused.

"Yes, we're friends." I smiled and heard the door open. A beautiful doctor with blonde hair walked in. I was scared thinking Bella would get in trouble, but he just smiled at Bella.

"Hey, dad," Bella said. Oh right she was Dr. Cullen's daughter and this was clearly Dr. Cullen. He looked like all the other Cullens.

"Don't let anyone catch you in here Bells." Bella laughed.

"Like anyone could catch me." Dr. Cullen laughed and came over to me.

"I heard you were up. Feeling any pain?" I shook my head no. "None at all."

"None, Dr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle. I get the feeling I'll be seeing a lot of you." His eyes went to Bella for a second. "Well everything looks good. You should be able to go home tomorrow, but you'll need some help getting to school. I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind picking you up and helping you."

"I'm not sure Bella's motorcycle would be that great."

"Who said I would use my bike?" I almost forgot Bella was in the room. Carlisle finished with me and then looked at Bella.

It looked like they were having a silence conversation. Bella nodded to some unspoken question I didn't understand. "See you at home honey." Carlisle left the room. Bella looked back at me.

"I'll see you soon." Bella left and I felt really lonely. I think I'm in love with Bella Cullen.

AN: okay, that's it for now. Everyone like what happened in Florida. Review.


	7. Is it Possible

Half Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7: Is It Possible?

-Edward's POV-

Charlie brought me home and I was going back to school the day after. Really I had gotten out of this pretty lucky. Okay, I did almost die. If it weren't for Bella I probably would have died. Apparently she had made sure I lived until the ambulance came. If it wasn't for what she did I could of bleed to death before they came. Of course my head was pretty banged in. My arm was in a cast, but besides that I got off pretty easy.

"Thinking about a certain girl again?" Charlie teased me.

"What girl?" Renee asked. She was leaving soon, but she wanted to make sure I was sure about staying here.

"The one who saved him Renee."

"You've said that a few times. I just want to know her name." Renee had a look on her face. She was happy I was finally interested in a girl.

"Bella Cullen."

"Your doctors daughter?" I nodded. Renee smiled. "If you're sure you want to stay I better get going. Phil is waiting for me in Florida." Renee kissed me goodbye and left. Charlie and me were left alone.

The phone rang and Charlie went to answer it. I thought about Bella again. Could I get her to be completely honest with me? "Son, that was the station. Apparently there's a problem they need me."

"Go Charlie," I told him. Charlie looked at me, but then went to change into his uniform and got his gun. He left not too long later

-Twilight- next day

Charlie returned home late last night and left early this morning. There was something going on he didn't want me to know. Right now I was eating a pop tart wondering if Bella would really pick me up. I didn't have to wait long since the doorbell rang. I answered the door and Bella was standing there. I smiled at her.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?" She asked looking down and was giggling. I looked down and realized I was only in my underwear and a sweatshirt. I turned bright red and ran up the stairs to find pants and a nice looking shirt. I ended up in a pair of jeans with my favorite light blue shirt.

I graded my jacket off my chair and was running down the stairs when I tripped. I prepared myself to hit the ground when I felt a pair of arms stop me. I took up at Bella's face. She had been able to catch me before I hit the ground. She was strong, really strong. She helped me to my feet. "Thanks."

"I don't want you breaking your arm or leg." Bella smiled and walked out to the door. I followed her to see a sliver Volvo in my driveway. A brand new sliver Volvo! How do they afford cars like these. This isn't like that red BMW or motorcycle, which must have cost a ton, but it's still a really nice car. "What?"

"Whose car is this?"

"No ones really. Carlisle bought it for us to drive the school in, but Rosalie refused to drive it. She prefers her car. Emmett prefers big cars, really big cars. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme all have different cars. I have my bikes, which I prefer over cars."

"Sometimes you need a car, especially when you live in a place that rains all the time." I reminded her.

"Not really. I'm good with the bikes. Besides I usually use a different car if I need to drive." How many cars do they have?

"Why didn't you take that car?" Bella laughed.

"You'll understand one day." Bella opened up the drivers' side and I got into the passengers side. Bella started up the car and stepped on the gas. She drove like a maniac. I mean she was going faster then I did when I crashed my car.

"Slow down," I yelled at her.

"Don't worry, I'm a better driver then you." She turned her head and smiled at me. She turned back around and I also looked at the road. Bella was a good driver. With her insane driving I got to the school faster then I ever did before.

People were looking at us when we got out of the car. Bella took my bag before I could and walked me to my first class. I was blushing from all the people staring. "See you at lunch. Unless you want me to walk you to 2nd class?"

"That's okay, lunch." Bella nodded and walked away. I took my seat in English next to Mike.

"Dude, what's going on between you and Bella?"

"Nothing, we're just friends." I hope he bought my lie. I wasn't that great at lying and the truth was I did like Bella. Although nothing was really going on, so I really wasn't lying.

"Lucky," I heard him mumbled.

Any more conversation was cut off by the teacher and at the end of class I ran out. I ended up tripping half way to my next class, but was surprising caught before I hit the ground. Oh it can't be Bella again. Her catching me twice would be really embarrassing. I looked up to see Bella's sister Rosalie with Emmett.

"Having some trouble man?" Emmett was laughing a bit. I got myself steady on my feet and smiled.

"Um… hi," I said a little nervously.

"You better be careful." Rosalie hissed. "You do anything to hurt Bella, and I'll do worst to you." Rosalie stomped away.

"Don't worry man; just don't go breaking our girls' heart or I will join Rose." He said it with a complete smile on his face as he ran after Rosalie. Okay, weird.

The rest of the day went pretty normally. After my last class before lunch Bella was waiting outside for me. She took my bag away from me before I could argue. "Isn't this supposed to be reversed?"

"Your arms in a cast. Let me carry everything." We walked to the lunchroom. I was enjoying being with Bella a lot, but something was still bothering me. There was something different about Bella and her family.

Bella piled a ton of food onto a tray and paid for it all. "Are we going to sit with your family?" She didn't have to say anything as she led me to a different table.

"Something troubling you?" She asked. She was barely touching any food, just putting a little into her mouth.

"I had a strange encounter with your brother and sister." Bella turned so fast to glare at her brothers and sisters I don't know if I actually saw her move.

"Tell me what happened." She wasn't asking she was demanding. I told her everything. I needed an answer to something. What did Rosalie mean? Did Bella like me like I like her? "Do you like me?"

"We're friends, of course I like you."

"I mean more then friends." She looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Things are more complicated then you think. For now all we can be is friends." I didn't understand why, but I felt okay about that.

"Okay, but if you decide to suddenly stop being friends with me you have to warn me." She smiled and nodded. Lunch ended and Bella got up.

"You okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, but we have the same class."

"I'm skipping. It's good to skip sometimes." I couldn't believe she was skipping. It didn't seem like some she would do. "Would you care to join me?" I think from my shocked look she understood no.

"Okay, I'll wait outside your last class for you." Bella left and I went to Bio to find out we were blood typing today. Oh god no. I hate blood. The smell of it makes me faint.

"Sir, may I go to the nurse." I didn't have to say anything more since I had almost died not too long ago. I was let out of the class no questions asked. I walked out, but didn't really plan on going to the nurse. Maybe Bella was somewhere near.

"I thought you didn't like skipping." I jumped up and turned around. Bella was leaning against a wall. She wasn't there a minute ago! How did she get there? She pointed and I looked in that direction. Of course! The Volvo was parked not too far from that spot, but still it was only a second since I had looked that way. How could she have gotten from the car to the wall in that amount of time?

I tried to look cool, and not show how shocked I was. "Um… well…um… we're blood typing today." Bella nodded and gave me an I-know-look.

"And…"

"I don't like blood. The way it smells makes me faint."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Smells? Blood doesn't have a scent."

"Well I can smell it." Bella looked shocked for a minute and then laughed. "What were you planning on doing?"

"Nothing much, but I'm sure we can find something. Get in the." Bella went over to the car and opened the passenger door for me. Seriously this should be the other way around. I got in and let her close the door for me.

She backed out and left the parking lot. "There's a fair going on today. You know games and all that stuff. We can go there. Seattle isn't that far and no one would notice us."

We ended up in Seattle in no time at all. She's right; with the way Bella drives the ride hardly takes any time at all. It was trouble getting a parking spot, but it was nice. I'd seen fairs back in Phoenix and never went, but it was nice being there with Bella. We spent the whole time playing the games and won a lot of stuff animals that Bella was basically carrying. Bella was really good at these games and I would help carry more, but I only have one arm.

"Oh, look, you can win a guitar there." Bella looked over as I said that. Right then a couple just walked away clearly losing

"How you play?" She asked the guy.

"All you have to do is bounce the ball off the back board and into the bucket here like this." He bounced the ball off the backboard and it missed the bucket. He looked embarrass. "From behind the white line here. 3 dollars for one ball, 5 dollars for three, and 10 dollars for five."

Bella dropped the stuff animals on the floor and gave the guy three dollars. He gave her a ball. Bella easily bounced the ball off the backboard and into the bucket. The guy was as shocked as me. He took the guitar and handed it to Bella. She in return handed it to me to carry in my one good hand and picked up the stuff animals. "How did you do that?" I asked as we walked away.

"I'm just good at these games. When Emmett and I are board sometime we go to amusement parks and stuff and spend all day playing the games. Rose and the others come too sometimes, but mostly Emmett and I. We love winning the 'impossible' games on one try and seeing everyone face."

"It must have taken a lot of practice." Bella nodded. "You should keep this."

"No, you wanted it. Besides the last thing my family needs is a guitar. Jasper already has one and we also have the piano that no one plays and other…. I don't want to talk about it." I laughed. "Come on, it's time to get you home."

"We still have time." I said looking at my watch.

"Yeah, but I want to show you something."

We found the car and Bella dumped all the stuff animals into the truck and we put the guitar in the backseat. "How am I supposed to explain that to Charlie?" Bella looked at me for a minute taking her eyes off the road.

"I'll keep it until Saturday and then we'll say we went to the fair then." It sounded like a good plan. Bella drove the car to Forks, but instead of going home she went onto a little dirt road and started to drive. Halfway up the road there was an old blue truck with a guy outside it. "It's Joe."

"Who's Joe?"

"A hunter, my family and I met him a few times while we were hiking.". Bella pulled over, stopped the car, and rolled down the window. "Something wrong Joe?" The man turned around. He seemed frantic and nervous. Not at all like a hunter.

"Bella Cullen. Don't you gotta a big jeep." He said it so fast I almost didn't understand him.

"We have a couple of cars." Bella gave him one of my favorite smiles. "Your car broke." Once again she wasn't asking any questions. She was stating a fact.

"Yeah, yeah, gotta get outta here. Real fast… you should too. Real, real fast." Joe was kicking his car and I just realized he was holding his gun. He threw his hat on the floor.

Bella got out of the car and took a look under the hood. Don't tell me she can fix cars too! Bella is just too perfect. "Well I don't know that much about cars, if Rosalie was here she could help you more then I could. I'm thinking you should have destroyed this thing long ago, from what I can tell the engine is completely broken and there's other trouble too. I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner."

"Gotta leave…" Joe jumped around and held out his gun. "D… did ya hear something?"

"No," I answered since I felt out of the loop.

"Joe, what's the matter with you? Your never like this."

"Lennie… that what the matter… something got him."

"Lennie? What got Lennie?" Okay who was Lennie? I felt completely out of this whole thing.

"Don't know… something fast… he was right behind me and then nothing. He screamed and was gone before I knew it. We gotta leave." Bella took a deep breath in. Her body language completely changed. Until that moment she had been worried and a little amused. Now she looked like she was ready to fight in a single moment.

"Come on Joe, get in the backset of my car. We'll drive you into town." Bella got back into the car and Joe got into the backseat moving the guitar a little so he could sit. "Sorry Edward, but I'll show it to you another time."

"Step on it. Get us outta here." Bella did just that. Made a u-turn and stepped on the gas going faster then she ever did when I was in the car.

-Twilight- hours later.

We had dropped Joe off at the police station and Bella had dropped me off at home. She left in short of a hurry. As it turns out this Lennie wasn't the first disappearance. Charlie has been working on the case for the last couple of days. That's why he's been so busy.

It was once again raining outside. How I hate the rain. There was a knock on the door and I answered it. Two people dressed in black raincoats with their hoods up covering their face were outside. "Our car broke down and we were wondering if we could come in."

"Sure," I said not really thinking too much about it. They came in and I closed the door. "I'm Edward."

The two took off their hoods. They were beautiful. Looked kind of liked the Cullens. They had the pale skin, but their eyes were a red color. "I'm James," the boy said and pointed to the girl with hair as red as fire. "She's my wife Victoria." For some reason right then I felt really scared.

AN: okay that's the end of this chapter. By the way that game Bella won the guitar at. I based it on a game at a local amusement park, but I don't know if I explained it right. There's some type of way you have to throw the ball. Actually the game is really confusing. Anyway Review.


	8. Vampires

Half Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 8: Vampires

-Bella's POV-

I can't believe there were new vampires in the area. I didn't notice at first, the smell was so faint, but when I took a deep breath in I caught the scent. There were at least two vampires. I got Joe out of there and took Edward home right away.

I was worried about Edward. I didn't understand the feelings that came out when I saw Edward. I had tasted his blood once and I wanted it more then everything, but I knew if I killed him I would hate myself. I would be lonely forever. He was everything to me now. I knew I couldn't live without him. Edward was confusing me. Do I want him or his blood? I want both. "Does this make any sense?" It took me a minute to realize I said that out loud. I'm talking to myself now. They say that's he first sign of insanity.

Right now I was running to Edward's house. My family went out looking for the new vampires and wanted me out of the house jut incase they were attracted there by our scent. I never meet new vampires. The only reason why I found out about my mental shield was because of Tanya's clan. It would be bad if more vampires find out about me. I was going to watch Edward until my family came to get me.

It was raining, but it didn't bother me. I got to Edward's house and I smelled them. The vampires were here. I saw Edward through the window and two vampires; a female with red hair and a male. They were going to attack Edward. They were going to kill my Edward! It's very few times I lose control of myself, but right there and then I let my vampire side take control.

I jumped in to the window and in between Edward and the two vampires. They were shocked for a minute. It was hard to tell me apart from a human at first. I growled so low Edward couldn't hear it, but they could. They attacked, but with years of playing around with Emmett and Jasper I knew how to fight. I got my teeth into the male's neck, but the female took me off before I could take his head. They were about to sink their teeth into me, but suddenly they were unable to touch me. It was like there was a shield around me. When did my shield become a physical shield? Maybe it was always able to become a physical shield, but I never felt threatened before. Okay, I can think about this later.

I turned invisible to continue to the right. Even if the vampires sense of smell it was hard to find me when I was invisible and basically impossible to fight me. They quickie gave up the useless fight and they jumped out the window. They were gone before I turned visible again and ran to the window.

When I looked at Edward he was freaking out. He was on the floor hugging his legs to his stomach. Rocking himself back and fort. It would be funny, if I wasn't was freaked out myself. What would he think of me? "Edward, if you don't ever want to see me again I'll understand."

Edward jumped up. "What, no. Don't go." That was unexpected. "Just explain everything to me." So I told me. That my family was a family of vampires and I was half vampire. I didn't explain about me that much. That my family drank animal blood, I didn't include myself. In fact there was very little about me explained. He took it very well until I told him about the two that were in his house. "Are they going to come back?"

"I don't know." I knew he needed sleep and so did I. Plus I have to talk to my family. "Go to bed, by the time Charlie comes home the window will be fixed." He went upstairs and I jumped out the broken window.

When I got home everyone had given up on finding the vampires and were about to come to get me. "We had no luck."

"I did." I told them. "They were at Edward's house." Everyone jumped up. "By the way Emmett, Jasper, go fix Edward's window." They gave me a look that made them look like idiots. "What? You can't follow something as simple as that. Go fix Edward's windows. NOW!" The two jumped out and ran out the door.

"What exactly happen?"

"They were going to eat Edward, I jumped through the window, fought them, and Edward knows about vampire. By the way my shield can also become a physical shield." I went up the stairs and into my room. Rosalie and Alice came in when I was halfway done changing into my pajamas. "Yes?"

"Tell us everything." They both said together jumping on my bed.

"Not much to tell." I got in the middle of the two. "Stay with me." I wasn't asking a question because I knew I didn't need to. They would stay.

-Edward's POV-

The next morning when I came down the stairs the window was fixed. I would have thought it was never broken if I hadn't known it was brand new. The other glass hadn't been cleaned for a while, actually it really needed a cleaning, and this glass was spotless. Charlie probably wouldn't notice anyway.

I was too nervous to eat, so I go changed and went to wait outside for Bella. I didn't have to wait though because the Volvo was waiting for me in the driveway. I got into the passengers seat and looked at her. "What do you mean by half vampire?"

Bella laughed. "I'm half human."

"Is that common?"

"As far as I know I'm the only one." We didn't talk for a minute. "I don't want to talk about this."

"So this vampire thing…"

"It's not a thing. It's my life."

"Okay, this is what made it difficult for us to be together." Bella nodded. We were driving a lot slower today to school. "Now that I know, can we be together." We pulled into the school parking lot.

"Your blood sings to me." Bella said as she parked the car, but neither of us went to get out. "If we try this we have to be careful." I nodded not fully understanding. "I want to try something. Don't move." Bella leaned in and kissed me right on the lips! I didn't take her advice though and I went to deepen the kiss. It ended so suddenly and so fast. Before I knew Bella's door was open.

"Am I that bad?"

"No, you just smell too good." Bella smiled at me. "Come on I'll walk you to class." Bella carried my books for me as she walked me to English. When we were there she handed me my book and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

All the guys were looking at me jealous and all the girls were upset. I sat next to Mike. "I thought you said there was nothing going on between you two."

"Something happened." Not even Mike's anger could get me now because Bella Cullen had kissed me.

AN: okay, I know not as long as my other chapter, but it's a chapter. I'm thinking of bringing the wolves in as villains too, so sorry any Jacob lovers, also I'm thinking of bring the Volturi in as basically the same thing they were in the book. You know the turn or die thing. Okay now that I have a huge author note I'll conclude with saying REVIEW.


	9. Meeting

Half Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 9: Meeting

-Edward's POV-

That Saturday I was waiting for Bella to pick me up. I had no idea what we were actually doing it, but I couldn't wait. It was around lunchtime when the doorbell rang. I answered it to find not Bella, but an old guy in a wheel chair and a boy younger then me, but much taller. "Hello Edward, it's been a while."

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Billy Black and this is my son Jacob." Oh, yes. Charlie told me Billy was coming over today. Charlie came down the stairs.

"Billy, Jacob, come in." Jacob helped Billy come inside. "I figured we all watch the game today…"

"Charlie I have plans."

"Well then bring Jacob with you. I'm sure he would like to hang out with the guys." I laughed. Charlie was so forgetful sometimes.

"But I'm not hanging out with the guys. I'm going on a date." Charlie gave me a blank look. "With my girlfriend Bella Cullen." I swear I heard Jacob growl and Billy looked piss. Charlie on the other hand laughed.

"Sorry I forgot. Too bad you can't pick her up."

"I heard you crashed my car." Bella tried to sound funny, but he really did sound angry. "When we get out of that cast buy a used car and Jacob can fix it up."

"Yeah I can." Right then I heard the front door close. Bella had come in through the door I forgot to close. She took a bite out of the apple in her hand, but basically froze when she saw Billy and Jacob. She finished the bite of the apple she took and threw the rest into the kitchen and right into the garbage can. Wow that was some throw.

"I hope you don't mind, but the door was open so I just walked in." She sound sweat, and gave Charlie a huge smile. Bella is really good at charming people. I swear Jacob was ready to attack. "What's been going on?"

"Well Jacob said when I buy a car he'll fix it up for me."

"You like the Volvo?" I nodded confused. "It's yours. Since it's brand new it doesn't need to be fixed." I didn't understand this. Jacob clearly didn't like Bella and Bella wanted me away from Jacob. What was going on?

"We couldn't let you do that. I'm sure Dr. Cullen…"

"Carlisle will be more then happy. We all hate this car anyway." No one could seem to argue with that. "Come on Edward. Let's go." I followed Bella outside and into the Volvo. "I leave you alone for a while and the wolves come to you. You're a danger magnet."

"Wolves?" I asked confused as she started to drive.

"Our mortal enemies. That boy is a member of the pack. They're dangerous. Promise me you'll stay away from them."

"Okay." I could see how much this meant to Bella. To make her happy I would stay away from Jacob. Bella smiled. "So where are we going?"

"Got any problem with meeting my family?" Her family! She wants me to meet her family. "If you don't want to meet them then we don't have to. We could do something…"

"Sounds great." I told her. "Do they know I'm coming?"

Bella smiled. "The best part of my family is being able to surprise." I didn't know what she meant by that and probably wouldn't for a while.

-Esme POV-

I was with Carlisle in the living room. I could hear all my kids, but one, around the house. Emmett and Jasper were in Jasper and Alice room doing some type of bet. They always had some type of bet. Alice and Rosalie were shopping online.

Bella had gone out to get Edward. I was so happy. Bella was more like a daughter to me then any of the others. Something about Bella just made her more like a daughter. I know I wasn't with her when she was a baby, but when I came in she needed a mother. She had just started her period right after Carlisle made me and she was always worrying. About how fast she was growing. She was afraid she would never get to have a life. Never get to see things. Maybe the fact that she didn't really know her mother also helped. I filled a part of her life she needed filled and she let me raised a daughter.

"Do I look okay?" I heard a voice say. A little too loud for around here. Being vampires with super hearing we usually keep our voices low. It was also an unfamiliar male voice.

"You have a little something in your teeth." I heard Bella joke.

"WHAT?" The voice I assumed was Edward yelled. Everyone came down the stairs. Rosalie and Alice first stopping at the bottom of the stairs and the boys near the top.

" Calm down, I'm joking." Bella was laughing a little. She brought Edward here without telling us!

The door opened and Bella walked in with a boy. He was tall, but not as tall as Emmett, around the same size as Jasper. He had amazing green eyes, but in my head I pictured him with the golden eyes of a vampire who drinks animal blood. He would be a really beautiful vampire since he was already a beautiful human. I took in a deep breath. Edward did smell good. Not as good to me as he does to Bella, but nice. There was also a faint scent of werewolf on him. I gave Bella a look.

"Bella, this was unexpected," I said with a smile. "You must be Edward."

"Yes mom," Bella said. I loved it every time Bella called me mom. It always made me happy. "Edward this is my mother Esme and you remember my father Carlisle." Edward smiled and held out his hand, the one not in a cast.

"Good to see you again, out of the hospital." Carlisle joked and Edward laughed.

"Good to see you again sir and pleasure to meet you ma'am." I took his hand. I really wanted to bring him into a hug, but I didn't want to scare him.

"Please call me Esme and my husband Carlisle."

Alice came running over and hugged Edward and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm Alice. It's great to meet you." Oh Alice always so direct. Alice looked at Bella. "This is a surprise." Edward wouldn't be able to catch the tone Alice used, but we all could. Alice always knows what going on. She loves knowing. She knows about everything, but things that had to do with Bella. Because of this Bella is the only one who can surprise Alice. It gets on Alice's nerves and amuses Bella, which is probably why Bella brought Edward here without telling anyone. "This is my Jasper."

Jasper kept back, but nodded at Edward. Emmett and Rosalie came down. "I believe you had a run in with my sister and brother." Edward nodded.

"Good to see you again," Emmett said with a laugh and I wondered what happened. Rosalie smiled at him.

"You smell like a dog." That wasn't nice to say and clearly confused Edward. I have to have a talk with Rose.

"Remember what I told you about your friend." Edward nodded. "Well wolves don't smell good to vampires." Edward nodded, but I knew he didn't understand. He seemed a little uncomfortable and I wanted to fix that.

"Bella, why don't you show Edward around the house." Bella smiled at me and nodded. She took Edward hand and led him upstairs. I looked at my family. "Rose be a little nicer and everyone try to make Edward feel at home." I told them. "Come on let's make them something to eat." We all started to run to the kitchen. What mess were we going to make this time?

AN: okay that's it for now. Did I do Esme POV right? This is the first time I've done it. Now it's time for you to do two things. First would be to REVIEW. Reviews make me write faster. Second thing would be to go to my profile and vote on my poll.


	10. It Nothing at All

Half Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 10: It's Nothing at All

-Bella's POV-

I brought Edward up the stairs and started to show him around. I pointed at Rosalie's and Emmetts room, but didn't open the door. Rosalie may be supported, but she not that crazy about a human knowing. Next I showed him Alice and Jasper room, which was very Alice if you know what I mean.

I brought him to Carlisle office to show him the pictures and tell him Carlisle story. Next I finally brought him to my room. My room had a huge bed, was painted a nice shade of blue, and a blue carpet. I had two bookcases with all my favorite books. I also had different things round the room from different time periods I lived through.

Edward smiled. "This is my favorite room." He lay down on the bed and looked at me. "Why do you have a bed if you don't sleep?"

"I sleep, my family doesn't." He looked confused. I had told him vampires don't sleep. "Half vampire, remember?" Edward laughed and pulled me onto the bed with his one good arm. Really the only reason he was able to pull me was because I let him. Edward kissed and I kissed back. I pulled away his smell becoming a little too much, but I was getting used to it.

"To far?" Edward asked.

"A little," I admitted.

"Maybe pushing a little is good." Edward and I kissed again and I pulled away once again.

"If we do anything in this house everyone will know." I whispered into his ear. I swear he turned beat red, which just made him smell better. I gave him a smile as he tried to form a real thought, but so far all he said was "no, I… um…"

BOOM! A loud bang came making Edward jump up and off the bed. He was looking around really scared. I had come to expect the unexpected in this house. "That came from the kitchen." I said out loud and thought to myself _what did Emmett do? _ I calmly walked out of the room and led the way to the kitchen. There was smoke everywhere. Edward looked horrified while I started to laugh.

"Glad you find this amusing," I heard Emmett loud voice boom. He came out covered in something that was red. It just made me laugh harder. I was wondering why Esme wasn't yelling.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Spoke to soon. "HOW COULD YOU? I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL. I WILL NEVER LET YOU IN MY KITCHEN AGAIN." I was laughing so hard I was on the floor. Esme started to yell at Emmett as though he was a little kid who had done something really bad.

Out of the kitchen the rest of my family appeared some covered in the same stuff Emmett was covered in. The funniest was Alice who was covered completely in it. It was all over her hair and her cloths. She looked pissed and growled at Alice. Emmett saw her and started to run, but Alice was to fast for him. Edward got a very interesting show as little Alice jumped on huge Emmett and shoved him down to the floor, which of course made a very loud sound making Edward jump back.

"STOP!" Esme screamed and everyone froze, besides me who was too caught up in laughing to stop. Seriously tears were coming out of my eyes and I couldn't make myself stop. "This is no way to act when we have company. I'm deeply sorry Edward." Edward was just too shocked to even speak.

"So… many…. Years…and…you ca….can't cook." I said in between my unstoppable laughing. I heard Carlisle started to laugh.

"I have not seen you laugh like this in so long," Carlisle said. He was right to. It has been a long time since I've laughed like this.

"You know you can't cook either." Rosalie pointed out. She had somehow not gotten anything on her. Maybe she did have a superpower that had to do with not getting dirty. I couldn't answer her because I was too busy trying to calm myself down.

Edward seemed to have finally gotten enough courage to speak. "I can cook. I'm actually pretty good." That took all humor out of me. It wasn't the fact that he was a guy and could cook. It was something Richard said all those years ago. He said word for word, and I remember since I remember everything, "I can't cook. How do you girl do this?" Of course I told him something along the lines of I can't cook and then we wondered what we were doing cooking. I looked at Edward. Richard and him were so different. How could my first love and the one who follows be so different from each other?

"That was a strange emotional change." Jasper whispered into my ear. I gave him a look. "Fine."

"Something wrong?" Edward asked me. He seemed good at reading people. Sometimes it seem as though he can read their minds.

"No nothing at all," I answered him. "Well Edward I believe its time for you to go home." Edward looked at me. "Come on." I told him.

"It was lovely to meet you," Esme said picking up on my hint. "Come back again soon." Edward gave us all a smiled and everyone said goodbye.

"We'll talk when I come home," I said too fast and too low for Edward to hear. I opened the passenger door for Edward and got into the drivers seat. We got to his house in no time and I took the guitar out of the back. He looked at it clearly forgetting I had won it for him.

"I don't…" before he could finish I had the guitar in his good hand.

"You'll be a great player." I started to walk Edward to the door but before we got there the mutt was in front of us growling at me. "Edward, the dog is being a bad boy." That got the mutt shocked and I gave him an evil smile.

"He knows," Jacob growled and I nodded. "You're still going to be with her when she a disgusting bloodsucker." Edward went to punch the mutt with his good hand but I stopped him.

"I like the way you think love, but let me do that. Hounds tend to have hard heads." I could see the stupid mutt was angry and got in front of Edward and him before he changed, which he did. He attacked but I was easily able to throw him away and into a nearby tree

The dog growled at me. "Your just a puppy." I laughed. The mutt growled one last time and ran off.

Edward was standing clearly shocked. I kissed him. "Your in my world now Edward. Get use to the craziness." I led him inside where Charlie and his friend still were.

"Back already?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Edward won a guitar." I told him which made Edward look at me.

"That's nice." Charlie didn't turn away from the game.

I got closer to the TV making it look like I was watching but really I hissed, "Remind your puppy about the treaty" into the old guys ear. "Edward, I'll be back later to take you to dinner. I have to go home now though to talk to my family about something." Yeah like not scaring the human. I went into the kitchen and graded an apple from the counter. I doubt they would miss it.

I got back into the car and drove home. After I was out I took a bite of the apple and walked into the house. I stopped dead in my tracks. Sitting in the living room with the rest of family was the two vampires who attacked Edward!

Everyone was looking at me and it was completely quiet until Carlisle said, "I believe you already met my daughter."

AN: I'm really sorry it took so long. I just didn't know what to do with this chapter and I've been really busy. If anyone has any ideas for this story tell me. I might use them. Oh and don't say Bella and Edward having a child. I thought about that and if I do it I won't do it until the end of the story. Okay that's enough from me. Review,


	11. Arguements

Half Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 11: Arguments

-Carlisle POV-

Bella had left with Edward and all of us went to fix the kitchen. The work wasn't hard really being vampires and all, but no one likes cleaning. We had just gotten all the red cleaned up when we smelled them. Vampires were coming to the house. I looked at Alice. She usually could tell us when we were going to have visitors.

"Sorry," Alice said. "Didn't see anything." Usually that only happened when Bella involved in peoples plans. This couldn't be good. The doorbell rang and I answered it to find two vampires who were clearly the two vampires Bella fought.

No one talked for a minute as I looked at them and they took in my appearance. I found myself relieved that Bella left with Edward. It would have been bad if they had been here. "Hello, I'm James and this is my mate Victoria. May we come in?"

"Of course," I said opening the door. If I wanted to keep Bella and Edward a secret I can't just kick them out. It would look strange. "I'm Carlisle," I told them leading them into the living room where everyone was waiting. "This is my family. My mate Esme, and our children Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice."

We all took seats. The girls were behind us three guys to keep them safe. "Your hunting activities have caused us some problems." I continued. They looked at our eyes again clearly confused. Most vampires have red eyes.

"We didn't know the territory was claimed. We're going to get ready to leave anyway." James looked mad at something. This wasn't good.

"The sooner the better," I heard Emmett mumble. I gave him a look that clearly said be quiet.

"Your eyes," Victoria finally spoke. "They are a strange color."

"The color of our eyes are a side effect of a life style choice. We drink from animals instead of humans." They looked shocked. Most are when they hear about how we live. I decided to get back to them leaving again. "Because of this I ask that you don't hunt near the town and the sooner you leave would probably be for the best."

"We'll leave soon, just one thing we have to take care of." James sounded really angry. "Not too long ago we were going to take care of a human and something stopped it. It looked human, but was able to fight and defeat us. We plan on finding this thing and taking care of it. I should warn you whatever this is could be dangerous."

Oh no! That's why Alice couldn't see them. They planned on finding Bella, which means that like Bella's future their future can't be seen. This was bad. I had to get them out of here and soon.

Right then we all heard a car. It's the Volvo. Bella was back. "Another member of your… family?" It took James a while to find the right word I used and when he said it the word sounded strange. With vampires there weren't too many families.

The door opened and Bella walked in eating an apple. She stopped when she saw James and Victoria. No one said anything for a while until I finally said, "I believe you already met my daughter." No one said anything for a while.

"What are you?" James hissed clearly still pissed at Bella. Of course it would be too dangerous to attack her right now. He would have to fight all seven of us.

"A vampire," Bella said easily. Wonder how she was going to continue with this lie. "What are they doing here?" Bella asked me.

"We caught the scent of other vampires and decided to investigate." James answered Bella's question. "Now if you're a vampire why do you eat human food and have brown eyes." Oh that was a hard one. I was ready to answer for Bella, but then Emmett shouted out "it's her power."

We all looked at Emmett for a minute. That was a stupid thing to say. "I remember her turning invisible and having some type of shield." Victoria said.

"What my son meant to say is that when the venom turned Bella something went wrong. While it made her a vampire it also kept her part human." It was a good enough lie and it was believable, but I could see the way James was thinking it over.

"I think we better get the Volturi here." That's not good.

"Volturi, good." Bella said. What the hell was she thinking? "Carlisle how long has it been since you've seen your old friend Aro?" Oh, very smart Bella.

"Too long," I answered.

"You're joking," James said not believing it.

"Willing to bet your life on it?" Bella asked and got the portable phone. "Here call them." Bella was holding the phone to James. "You're only risking your own life. As long as they're here we might as well tell them how reckless you've been. You know a hunter is talking about monsters in the forest." James took the phone, but then put it down.

"You have a human who knows the truth."

"Who is going to be a vampire soon. We're putting it off until after he turned 18 so we don't expose our secret. Which is more of a threat, a human who is going to be a vampire or two reckless vampires?" Belle starred right at them and I even believed her. James clearly did too.

"I think that will be all. We'll be leaving." The two stood up and left. I had a feeling that wasn't the last time we would see them. When they were far enough away she looked at me.

"Wow good job Bella. I even believed you." Esme said.

"Who said I was lying?" Bella walked up the stairs leaving us all shocked. She came back down in a different shirt and jeans. "I'm going back to Edwards'. Got to make sure he's okay and I'm taking him out later."

"Bella what do you mean who said you were lying?" Alice asked. I know she hates it when she can't see the future.

"What does it sound like? Edward can't stay human or we're all done for." Bella left and I heard the car start up. She was driving faster then she usually does. She was worried the nomads would go to get Edward again and I couldn't blame her.

"She wants Edward turned," Rosalie said shocked. She hates being what we are.

"She's right. We can't leave Edward human now that he knows." Jasper was clearly agreeing with Bella. I watched my family as we all came to the same conclusion. Edward had to be turned into one of us. The question was would he want to be?

AN: I know it's not the longest of chps, but at least I updated. Anyway review.


	12. planning

Half Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

AN: I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I had a pretty busy summer. Also I'm not too sure where I want to go with this story.

Chapter 12: Traveling Plans

-Edward's POV-

I was just sitting in my room looking at the guitar Bella gave me. Soon my cast would be off and I could learn how to play it. I wasn't expecting Bella for a while, and didn't even notice she was there until she talked. "I could teach if you want." I fell off the bed, but of course Bella wouldn't let me hit the ground. She easily caught me and put me back on the bed.

"You know how to play." She barely nodded. Of course she knows how to play. She had a hundred years to learn. She was looking around my room at the pictures I had up. Her eyes landed on one of my mother and I. "How's your relationship with your mother?"

"She's like a child. Most of my childhood I was taking care of her." I smiled as I thought about my mother. Even though it hasn't been that long since she came down for a day after the accident or was it more. I wasn't really sure. I really did miss her. "Her and her husband bought a house in Florida, Jacksonville. They moved everything out of Phoenix. My mom begged me to move back in with her when they bought the house." I hadn't told her any of this. "I said no of course. I couldn't leave you."

Bella was looking at me. What was wrong? "Of course, Florida." She was remembering something I didn't know about. Then I knew she had an idea by the way she looked. First her eyes were wide and then her lips formed into a smile. "We could go." My mouth dropped open. "Your cast is coming off next week and we also have that long three day weekend. We can take the Friday off of school and go."

"I don't have the money to do that."

"You don't need the money." I realized she was offering to pay right then and there. Usually I would know, but Bella was so hard to read. "Actually I could fly us. I'm sure Carlisle doesn't have plans for our privet jet. Unless of course you want to do a road trip on my motorcycle which would take a long time." Okay she wasn't letting me get out of this one.

"How am I supposed to explain my girlfriend flying us to Florida?" I asked. My voice must have been a little too loud because Bella put her hands up to her ears. "Sorry, but that would be hard to explain."

Bella laughed and her laugh was so sweat, so pure. I loved it when she laughed. "Okay I won't fly us. I'll hire a pilot, but I still prefer the jet." My head was spinning. This was happening too fast. "It's settled. Tell Renee we're coming, while I make the arrangements." Bella took out her cell phone and walked out of the room, but I heard the bathroom door close.

I took out my own cell and dialed Renee's cell phone number. This was going to take a lot of explaining.

-Bella's POV-

I went into the bathroom and called Carlisle. He answered the phone with a simple hello. "Hey Carlisle, I need the wings." That was our code for I need the jet. "Can you make the arrangements to Jacksonville Florida for next weekend."

"Sure," Carlisle said. "Need a pilot?" It was more of a statement then a question. He knew me so well. It comes from being with each other for so long.

"Yes," I answered even though he knew the answer. We said our goodbyes and then I went downstairs to find Charlie. "Hey Charlie."

"Hello Bella, do you want some pizza?" On the table was a box of pizza that had been delivered around the same time I got here. I'm not that into eating pizza and everything. Actually I prefer my cup of blood every morning and I really enjoy fruit. Okay I do have a weakness for pancakes and my whole family knows it too. I smiled and take a piece anyway.

As I take my first bite I started with Charlie. I figured I would tell him. "Charlie, Edward seems to really miss Renee." Charlie just nodded as he looked at me wondering where I was going, "I was thinking we have that long weekend next week and I've always wanted to go to Florida." Total lie. I've been spending along time avoiding Florida, but I did have my reasons for going. "Edward and I are going to go next weekend." I made it a statement, not a question.

"Is it alright with your parents?" Charlie asked.

"Carlisle getting us the tickets now." Charlie seemed to realize he had no choice. Edward might be living with him now, but Renee had primary custody. Charlie couldn't say no to a visit to Renee and the fact was it wasn't putting him back any money.

"Let me pay for Edward's ticket," Charlie said. Wow, now I know where Edward gets his I don't like gift thing from.

I gave Charlie one of my award winning smiles. "That won't be necessary. We're not exactly flying cheap and I wouldn't want to put you back any when we have more then enough money. Carlisle has made some very smart moves with the stock market." Charlie gave me a look.

"First the Volvo, now tickets, you're giving us too much." Charlie was being really stubborn.

"I won't take any money and neither will Carlisle." Edward came down the stairs. "Did you tell Renee?"

"Yes, she's very excited to meet you." I nodded and smiled again as I finished my pizza. "Well I better get going. See you tomorrow. I left the house and drove the Volvo home, but I went ran right back and into Edward window. He wasn't expecting me and jumped up surprised when I tapped him on the shoulder. He laughed and kissed me.

"Thanks for taking me to Florida." He said and I knew he meant it. Well I did have other reason for going that I couldn't, no wouldn't share with Edward.

AN: that's all for now. Review.


	13. Florida

Half Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 13: Florida

-Edward POV-

It was different being in a privet jet. For one thing there was no line or checking bags or anything. As soon as we walked into the airport our bags were taken and Bella led me to our jet. It was one of those jets you see on TV shows. With comfortable chair sand TVs. I felt as though I was going to solve a crime instead of going to visit my mom.

Bella gave the pilot a smile. "How you doing?" She greeted him like an old friend.

"Pretty good. Nice to see you again." They did know each other. 'We'll be taking off in a few minutes." We were informed. I looked at Bella as we took a seat on one of the couches.

The only girl besides Bella on board came up. "Can I get you anything before we take off?"

"Coke," I answered. The girl smiled and left to get me a coke. "You know the pilot?"

"He's been our pilot a few times. Usually we fly ourselves." The girl came back with my coke.

She gave me a huge smile and for some reason I thought she was trying to flirt with me. "If you need anything else just call for me."

"We will," Bella answered giving the girl a look as she walked away. "We usually don't have someone like that on board. I don't know why Carlisle thought we needed one." Was Bella jealous? That would be really cool if she was.

Bella gave me one of her smiles. It made me stop my thinking about anything else and only think about how lucky I was to have gotten such an angel. The rest of the flight Bella and I watched a movie. When we got to the airport in Jacksonville my mom and Phil were waiting for us.

Renee went and gave me a hug and I gave Phil a smile. "Mom, this is my wonderful girlfriend Bella who set this all up." Bella gave a laugh.

"It's nice to meet you," Bella said and was shocked when Renee pulled her into a hug. She just stared at my mother. I don't know why she was so shocked. I had been to her house again after last time and Esme gave me a hug. I didn't think twice about it.

"Thank you," Renee told her Bella. "You save my son's life." Bella looked guilty over something. I don't know why. She did save my life.

Bella gave a smile, but I could tell it was false. "Don't worry about." We graded our bags and went down to Renee's car. I sat next to Bella in the back and watched as she looked out the window. What was she not telling me? When we got to Renee's house after the drive Bella jumped out of the car.

"I'm going to look around. Give you some mother/son time." She had run down the block and out of sight before I could stop her. I was left there starring down the block hoping she would come back.

'Edward, she's a beauty and lovely girl, but she's kind of strange." Phil commented before walking inside the house. I sat down on the front step and Renee sat down next to me. We were both going to wait for Bella to come back.

-Bella's POV-

I felt bad leaving Edward right away, but I had to find the library. It didn't actually take long. With my super speed and some directions it was easy. Now it was time for some lying. I went over to the old librarian and gave her a smile. "Excuse me, I'm doing a report on World War 2 and I was wondering if I could look through old newspapers?"

"Why don't you get a book?"

"I want to write about peoples reaction to the war and what better way then looking through some old newspapers." She thought about it for a minute and then led me to the back room.

"Be careful." She left and closed the door behind her. I looked through the newspapers until found the newspaper I used to get when I lived around here. I found the date after I killed Richard, but it wasn't until five days after what happen that I found an article.

_**Actor Found Death**_

_ In the times of trouble that our worlds have faced recently we have all found enjoyment in movies and plays. Last night the leading male actor of one of the most enjoyed romance play around here was found dead in his co-stars apartment. _

_ The actor, Richard Richardson, and co-star Bella Cullen have been missing for a few days when a friend of theirs, Susan Kate, Bella's understudy, found Richardson dead at Bella's apartment. Police are looking for Bella Cullen to question her about the death_

There was more, but I couldn't read it. I looked through a couple more newspapers. There were a few articles about Richard, but with the war over in Europe the death of an actor wasn't that important. I put the newspapers back and left.

When I ran back to Edward's mother house Edward and Renee were outside talking. "Hi," I said. My voice showed my disappointment. I don't know why. What was I hoping to find? Edward smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You," I heard a voice yell. I turned around and there was an old women pointing at me. "How dare you come here?" She came over with more sped then I thought an old woman who walked with a cane could and tried to hit me across the head with her cane, but I caught it before it hit me.

"Mother," someone yelled running across the street. A woman maybe around Renee's age came over and held her mother back. "I'm sorry, my mother is not…"

"It's okay," I said. "I'm fine." I let go of the cane as the women tried leading her mother away, but the women wasn't having any of that.

"She killed Richard." Now that shocked me. "She's a murderer." Everyone who could hear was coming outside to watch the old women point the finger at me. "You killed him and you ran."

Edward stood up to defend me. "Ms, you have the wrong person."

A man who I was guessing was the daughter husband was helping drag the old women away. "She's a murder. I'm telling you. BELLA CULLEN IS A MURDERER." The old women yelled as the daughter and husband dragged her inside the house. Now I know why the women seemed so familiar. It was Susan! Still alive after all these years and still remembering when she walked into my apartment to find Richard lying on the floor.

Edward and Renee were looking at me. "What? Bella is a common name and I'm sure there is more then one Cullen family in the world."

"Could it be a relative of yours?" Renee asked. "You know genes are a mysterious thing. I was told for a long time that I looked like my great aunt."

"Even if the person that women was thinking about is related to Carlisle there is no way I could look like her." I walked inside the house, but I heard Renee asked Edward the question and heard Edward answer with the cover story I had told him. Carlisle found me abandoned in the woods when I was a baby. It's almost a true story, but a little different then what people think.

Renee and Edward came inside. "Sorry I didn't know." I gave her a small smile and a nod. Edward gave me a look and went upstairs. I knew I had to follow him.

-Edward's POV-

That woman was bothering me. The way she looked at Bella and knew her name. Bella followed me into bedroom. "Explain now," I said and my voice sounded angry. Bella didn't say anything. "I'm tired of you keeping secrets from me. Do you know that women?" Bella nodded. "And did you…" I didn't have to finish the question before Bella nodded again. I sat down on the bed. "What happen?"

"I was living away from my family. Here in Florida. I was an actress, I was in love with my co-star, and that women was my understudy." She stopped. "I hadn't had any blood for a while. It was an accident."

I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do or what to say. "How could you?"

"You know what I am," she told me in a low voice. "You agreed to be with me besides the fact."

"Did he?" I asked wanting to know. Was I the first she trusted with her secret? She shook her head no. For some reason that didn't even make me feel better. I graded hold of her arm, but she pushed me off with her other hand. There was a little pain in my arm and I looked down and saw a little blood coming out. At first I was angry, but then I realized it was an accident.

I looked up at Bella, but her eyes were on the blood. Before I knew it her teeth were biting into me. She had lost control. There was a lot of pain, but I stopped myself from screaming. Renee couldn't find out. After a bit she back up. I looked into her face and it was full of sadness and horror of what she had done.

I wanted to comfort her, but before I could say anything she turned and ran. "Bella," I yelled running after her tripping on my way down. Before I could stop her she had run out the door and when I got to the door the street was empty. Bella was nowhere in sight. She had disappeared.

AN: sorry it took a while. I hope it was worth the wait. Review.


	14. MIA

Half Moon

Disclaimer: once again I own nothing.

Chapter 14: MIA

-Edward's POV-

"BELLA," I was outside screaming as loud as I could. People were coming out of their houses and looking at me. "BELLA." I screamed again. Blood was coming down my arm and falling onto the floor.

Renee came outside. "Edward, calm down. She'll come back." She looked at my arm. "How did this happen?"

"I fell and cut myself." It was an easy lie. I do trip a lot. "It's just a cut. It doesn't matter. I need to find Bella." I tried running down the block, but Renee held onto my arm. "Edward, this looks bad. Go inside and clean it up." I looked at her. "Bella will come back. Go inside now." I followed my mom's orders and went into the bathroom. The cut was deep. Really deep! I cleaned the cut and put bandages around it. I ran downstairs almost falling down the stairs. Bella still wasn't here.

After a few hours of waiting Renee went out to see if any of the neighbors saw her. When she came back she looked upset. "That women is so…" I knew whom she was talking about. Bella's understudy! The women who had yelled that Bella was a murderer. "She just started yelling the murderer ran again." We sat down and waited for a few more hours. Still no Bella. "Maybe you should call her family." Phil handed me the phone and I dialed.

-Rosalie's POV-

I was sitting in the kitchen doing my nails in a nice red color. It almost looked like the color of blood. The house was completely quiet. I was the only one home. Esme and Alice had gone shopping, Emmett and Jasper went hunting, and Carlisle was at the hospital. I always enjoyed some alone time, but never really got it. Bella was usually around, but we knew how to give each other space when we needed it. Bella was of course in Florida right now, so the house had never been this quiet before. I actually jumped when the phone rang.

'Who the hell would be calling,' I thought as I answered the phone. "Hello, Cullen resident."

"Rosalie," I heard Bella's human say. Yes I was supportive of Bella finding love, but that doesn't mean I have to automatically like the boy.

"What do you want?" I asked in a rather harsh tone. Better be nicer. Bella gave me a fit when I had warned him not to hurt her.

"Have you heard from Bella?"

"Isn't she supposed to be with you?"

"Well… um…" he was being nervous. "We had a bit of um… a fight. She ran out and has been missing for hours." I growled and I knew I freaked him out. I warned him not to hurt her. "Rosalie, you can scream at me later, but I'm really worried."

I stopped myself from saying 'you should be'. It was time to be nice to the human. "Fine, I'm going to call Bella's cell." I hung up the phone before he could say another word. I dialed Bella's number at vampire's speed. 'Please be okay' I thought as the phone rang. It picked up, but it was once again Edward's voice I was hearing. Of course I was being an idiot. Edward would have called Bella's cell if he knew she had it. I growled again.

"What should we do?" Edward said.

"You do nothing. I'm going to get the rest of the family." I hung up on him without a goodbye or it will be fine. For all I know it wouldn't be fine. I'm not the future telling pixie, and even Alice couldn't tell Edward that about Bella.

-Bella's POV-

When I got outside I turned invisible and just continued to run. I ran and I ran for what must have been days without eating or sleeping. I was cold. I've never been this cold before. It was snowing where I was now. How did I end up where it was snowing? I know I was running north, but where did I go? I was weak. I couldn't run anymore. I jumped up a tree, turned visible, and put my shield around me. It didn't protect me from the cold. I started to cry and then I heard, "Bella, is that you?" It was Tanya speaking. How did I end up here?

-Alice's POV-

I was really starting to get worried about Bella. Edward had come home and Carlisle had taken care of Bella's bite marks. It had happened so similar to what happened to Richard. Thank god she didn't kill Edward. If she had I would doubt we would ever see her again. We explained to Edward exactly what happened between Bella and Richard. Edward felt bad about yelling at Bella without getting the full story.

Carlisle answered the phone when it rang. "Tanya, we're kind of … what? That made me pay attention to the call.

"Bella's here." I heard Tanya's voice. Thank god!

"Is she okay?" Carlisle asked relieved that we finally found Bella.

Tanya paused. "I don't think so." WHAT? "She's up in a tree. There's some type of shield around her. She looks like she's freezing." I remembered Bella saying something about her shield being a physical shield too. Everyone was listening to the phone conversation. "She's crying. I think she's depressed."

"We'll be right there." Carlisle said and hung up, but I stopped him from leaving right away.

"Carlisle, I think Bella needs a little talk with her sisters." I looked at Rose and she agreed. "We'll calm her down and bring her home." Everyone looked like they wanted to come, but they understood why Bella needed us. Sisters have a weird bond sometimes, and I knew Rose and I together could talk some sense into Bella.

They all nodded knowing someone had to stay here anyway. Edward comes around everyday to see if Bella came back and he would get worried if no one was here. Rosalie and I started running figuring it would be faster, not even thinking about taking a car. That was mistake number 2. The first mistake was not even thinking about bringing something warm for Bella to wear.

When we got to the Denali Coven house we found Tanya and Kate waiting outside for us. I wondered where Eleazar, Carmen, and Irina were for a second, but only a second. This was about my sister. "Where's Bella" Rosalie asked and Tanya pointed in the direction. As soon as we started running it didn't take long to pick up Bella's scent. We found her in a big tree crying softly to herself.

"Bella," I said softly so not to scare her. The last thing we needed was for Bella to attack. "What are you doing here?"

Bella looked down at us and my heart nearly broke. Her brown eyes were so full of pain and sadness. How could she stand it? "Bells, Edward is fine." Rosalie talked as though she were talking to a baby. "He's not hurt anymore. Just worried about you."

"I hurt him. I didn't want to, but he started to bleed and I just…" Bella just continued to cry. 'I'm not strong. I never was."

"Bella, he was bleeding all over you when he crashed his car and you did nothing. You saved his life." I tried to remind her.

"I drank from him then too." She screamed shocking both Rose and I. There had been no bite marks on Edward, but of course it would have been easy for Bella to drink some of the blood that was coming out of him.

"Then you are strong." Rosalie said. "You stopped both times." I could hear her doubt though. The two times Edward bleed in front of Bella she drank from him. Bella cried harder and I looked at Rosalie.

"It's hard not drinking from a human who smells that good for you. You are strong." I knew my sister was strong. She could handle anything. "Edward's not angry at you. He understands." Bella was looking at me. "Come down." Tanya was right; Bella looks like she was freezing. She was only wearing a tee shirt and a pair of shorts.

Bella didn't really jump down. She sort of rolled down from the tree and Rosalie caught her. She had no more energy and I don't know if she came down because she believed me or she was too tired to continue refusing. Rosalie looked really worried so I took a hold of one of Bella's hand and realized why. She was as cold as me.

We ran her back to Tanya's house, but when went inside it was a cold in as it was out. "Put on the heat," Rosalie ordered.

Tanya looked guilty. "We didn't pay the bill." I actually hissed at her. Bella was sleeping in Rose's arms freezing and they couldn't have just paid a simple heating bill. Kate came down with a bunch of clothes. Bella and Kate were around the same size so they should fit nicely. With a little help we were able to get the cloths on Bella without waking her up. She needed her sleep and most likely blood and food.

"Let us borrow your car," Rosalie said as we realized our mistake of not taking a car with us.

"Carmen and Eleazar took one car and Irina and Laurent have the other." Laurent was an unfamiliar name. Probably was Irina new mate. Rosalie and I looked at each other.

"We'll have to run her home." It was that simple. There were no other opinions I could see. Rosalie agreed and picked Bella up again. Carrying someone makes our fast pace a little slower. Rosalie was faster then me so it made sense for her to be the one to carry Bella. "Thank you Tanya."

"You are family. I'm sorry we can't be more helpful." I could see she was. She wanted to be able to help us and was sorry she didn't pay the heating bills or have as many cars as we do. We couldn't blame them though. They weren't as into cars as we were and they didn't have someone who was half human to take care of. Bella needed heat sometimes so we always remembered to pay.

I nodded at them as we ran back. It took longer going home then it did coming, but when we finally saw our house we ran inside with Bella who hadn't even woken once. She really outdid herself. Everyone was waiting around for us and was so happy to see that Bella was with us. We didn't stop to talk though. We ran Bella up to her room and put the covers over her.

"Will she be okay?" Emmett asked. I didn't have an answer for him. Carlisle was checking Bella over, but made sure to be careful not to touch her when he realized how very cold she still was.

"We're going to have to wait to see what happens." Carlisle informed us.

-Esme POV- next day

I watched as my daughter suffered. Somehow over the night she didn't just warm up, she had gotten a fever. It was the first time in her whole life that she was sick. Carlisle was worried. He didn't know if Bella could fight whatever virus she had gotten and he didn't dare bring her to the hospital or give her medicine. One because Bella was normally hotter then a normal human, her with a fever would be way too hot for a normal human and two he had no idea what medicine would do to her. Everyone had wanted to stay home, but I made them all go to school and work. I could take care of my daughter.

Bella opened her eyes and looked at me. It was the first time she had woken up since Alice and Rosalie had brought her home. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" She looked at me probably wondering how he got here. "Rose and Alice brought you home." I put my hand on her forehead to help cool her down. "Don't ever do that again. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Bella whispered. She sounded horrible. I had to make her feel better.

"Edward forgives you and he loves you. Everyone knows it was an accident and you would never hurt him. You couldn't kill him." She gave me a confused look. "Maybe I should say wouldn't. Of course you could, but you won't. You love him too much." A small smile came across Bella face, but then she started to cough. I wished I could take away her pain.

"Do you need something?"

"Blood," Bella whispered once again closing her eyes. I think she was falling asleep again.

"I'll be right back." I went downstairs and poured a glass of blood. I was heating it up when the doorbell rang. I answered the door to find Edward's dad out front. "Chief Swan, can I do something for you?"

"Please call me Charlie and I wanted to talk to you about the Volvo."

I was confused for a minute. "Oh, yes. The car. Edward likes it right?"

"He loves it, but Bella just out right gave it away. I wanted to make sure it was okay, and maybe give you something for it. May I come in?" He tried walking in, but I blocked the door. I didn't need Charlie catching whatever Bella got.

"Bella is very sick. I don't think it would be a good idea." We had informed Edward that Bella was back, but we warned him against coming over. We didn't need the humans to catch whatever Bella has got. "How about you come back another…" before I could finish I heard Bella screaming and ran up the stairs. Charlie followed. Bella was in bed, but she was clearly having a nightmare. I held her not wanting her to break the bed in front of Charlie. She tried getting me off of her, but she stopped. "It's okay, Bella. It was just a dream."

Charlie went to put his hand on her back, but took it away when he realized how hot Bella was. Bella opened her eyes again and looked at my face and then at Charlie. "What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you were okay." Charlie lied. He knew how hurt Bella would be if he said he was trying to give back her gift. "Don't do that to us again. You're like a daughter to me too." Bella eyes widen, but she slowly nodded. "I better get going." Charlie kissed the top of Bella's head and showed himself out. I heard his car leaving and kissed Bella right where he did.

"Do me a favor and say awake for a bit, okay?" Bella nodded and I went downstairs to get her blood. I brought it up to her and after she drank it she looked a little better. "Does your stomach hurt?" Bella nodded. "Think you can handle some soup?" Bella was already lying down on her pillow, but I knew how important it was that she got something to eat. "I'll make you your favorite soup."

Bella nodded once again, but I could see she was once again going back to sleep. Poor thing was still really tired even after about a day of sleeping. I would have to wake her up when the soup was ready. This was going to be an interesting couple of days.

AN: okay, that's it for now, but at least it didn't take me months to update this time. New Moon put me in the writing mood, but I liked Twilight better. Also does anyone realize that they made things between Bella and Jacob more romantic in the movie then in the book? I'm totally Team Edward. Okay enough of my ranting. Can't wait for Eclipse to come out in the movies and can't wait for your reviews so REVIEW.


	15. Sick

Half Moon

Disclaimer: as always I own nothing.

Chapter 15: Sick

-Esme POV-

When Bella's chicken noodle soup was done I brought it upstairs to her room. She was once again back to sleep. "Bella honey." I tried waking her lightly. It took a while, but she opened one eye to look at me. "You have to eat." I helped Bella sit up and then I fed her as though she were a baby. Bella didn't even argue. After she was done I went to go put everything away. While cleaning the bowel I heard a noise from Bella's room. It took me a second to run up there and I saw Bella on the floor throwing up on the carpet. She had tears running down her eyes.

I rubbed her back and she fell into my arms crying. I picked her up and brought her into the bathroom. After taking her dirty pajamas off I ran her a nice bath and put her in. "You think you'll be okay for a bit by yourself?" I was starting to regret not allowing someone to stay home. No one knew Bella would be this weak, in fact she seemed pretty strong when she had that nightmare, but I really needed some help.

"Need some help," I jumped and turned around to find Alice. Alice sat on the floor near the bath. "I'll watch Bella, go clean your house."

"I'm not a baby," Bella said, but it was a low whispered. She was really sick and it really worried me. I had never seen her like this. It seems as though she was just drained of everything and I knew she was. Bella had gone through emotional and physical hell and she needed help, but I knew she would get better. She just has too. "Can I have something to drink." Alice smiled and nodded. I stayed with Bella until Alice came back with blood for Bella and then I went to go clean Bella's room.

Even though I cleaned the smell was still there. I heard Alice take Bella out of the bath and get her changed into clean pajamas. She had put Bella in her and Jasper's bed. I stopped knowing this was as good as it would get for now. If we were humans we wouldn't even be able to smell it anymore, but we weren't. I went into Alice's room and Bella was once again asleep under the covers. "Seems the only thing she can keep down is blood." Alice nodded not saying anything just looking at Bella. "How did you know I needed your help?"

"I didn't," Alice stated. "I was just worried about Bella." Alice looked at me and I could see that if she was human or like Bella, tears would be in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug. "I've never seen anyone the way Bella was. She was so sad." I nodded and let Alice cry.

After Alice's emotional breakdown we just sat and watched Bella. It wasn't long until the others came home and they all found us in Alice's room. No one asked what we were doing in here they just all sat down. We all sat there without saying a word until Carlisle came home early. He right away checked on Bella. "She seems better. Anything happen?"

"She threw up," I told him. "I made her chicken soup and she threw up on it. She seems to do okay with blood though." Carlisle nodded. I got up and hugged him. We have never had to deal with a sick child before. This was hard.

Carlisle picked Bella up and walked out of the room. We all followed him into our room. He put Bella in the middle of the bed and lay down next to her holding his little girl in his arm. "Daddy," I heard Bella mumble in her sleep as she got as close as possible to Carlisle. This was truly a father daughter moment. I know Bella was never sick as a child, but Carlisle did raise her. There must have been moments when she had a nightmare and Carlisle got close to her. I got on Bella's other side and put my arms around her to. I didn't expect it, but I heard it. Bella whispered "mommy" in her sleep. She had just made me the happiest person in the world. Alice and Rosalie lay almost on top of Bella and the boys sat on the bottom of the bed. We would all wait for Bella to get up.

-Bella's POV-

What happened? I woke up and my head was hurting me. I looked around at my family who were basically lying on top of me. "Okay, if someone doesn't move I'll hurt you." I liked someone sleeping next to me, but this was way too much. They all jumped up and stared at me. "What?" I asked not too sure what happened. The last thing I remember was in Florida after Susan yelled at me, then Edward yelled at me, and then… oh god. I bite Edward. How did I get here? "What happened?"

"You were sick, honey," Carlisle said checking me over. "You seem better now though. Amazing how fast that got out of your system." Carlisle continued to look to me over for a minute and then I realized how hungry I was. "Esme, get some more of that chicken soup for Bella. I think she'll be able to hold it down now." Esme smiled, kissed me, and ran out. "How do you feel?"

It took me a minute to answer. I felt weaker then I normally was and my head was killing me. "Not as strong as normal and my head hurts."

Carlisle nodded like a good doctor. "I don't know what pain killers would do to you. I think you're just going to have to wait." I nodded sadly and felt Carlisle cold arms come around me. "You still have a bit of a fever, but everything is going to be fine Bella." Esme came back with my soup and I took it. I started to eat.

"Edward," I whispered.

"He's fine," Rosalie said quickly. "Worried about you. I'll go get him." I was so shocked by Rose's kindness I almost choked on the soup. "I can be nice." Rosalie yelled as she stormed out to go get Edward. Everyone was laughing softly.

"Bella you can't do that to us again." Alice said hugging me. "We were so worried." Somehow everyone ended up in that hug.

"Yeah baby sis," Emmett yelled with his booming voice.

"I'm older then you," I yelled back. I saw my family smile. Everyone let go, but Alice held onto me. I wondered what exactly happened. I don't seem to have all my memory. It wasn't long before Rose was back with Edward and everyone gladly left us alone.

Edward sat at the bottom of the bed. He looked at me his green eyes meeting my brown. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's my fault."

"I'm the one who's sorry." I took his arm and looked at the scar. It was there and would most likely always be there. A reminder of what his girlfriend did to him. "If you don't want to be around me anymore I'd underst…" Before I could finish Edward kissed me.

"I'll never want to leave you." I smiled at him and then I heard glass break from downstairs. "What was that?"

"In this house you have to expect the unexpected."

"I thought that was the Big Brother house." Edward joked and laughed at his own joke. At first we made no move to leave, but we heard more sounds and growling coming from downstairs. It sounded like there was a fight going on.

Even though I was weaker then normal I ran downstairs too and saw my family fighting James and Victoria, but there was also a bunch of other vampires with them. It looked like newborns. A newborn army! Edward was coming from the room, but I graded him and brought him back into the room.

"Stay in here." I told him. "Do you have your friends number?" I was going to regret it, but we needed help and the only help that was near was the wolves. Edward was confused for a minute but then nodded. I found Carlisle phone and threw it to him. "Tell them we're fighting human drinking vampire." I turned invisible hoping I could help somehow. I might not be up to a fair fight, but fighting invisibility was hardly fair and I did have my shield.

When I got back downstairs my family had already killed a bunch of the newborns. The pieces were all over the floor and I could see Rosalie already making a fire. Alice was fighting James and I could see Jasper wanted to help her, but he had his hands full with the newborns. It didn't take me long to get behind James and attack which was a good thing since Alice was on the floor and he was about to bite her.

"I think invisible girl is here." James laughed. "You always have some type of help don't you." He was talking to Alice not me. "Your blood smelled so good when you were human. It just seemed to call to me. It should have been easy. Just take a girl out of a mantel hospital. Too bad that other vampire saved you, but don't worry I killed him." WHAT! Alice didn't remember her past, but apparently this man had caused my sister pain and tried to kill Edward. Oh he was going to pay. I bite down on his neck as hard as I could as I tried to tears his arms off, but he was able to throw me off him even though I was invisible. I wasn't fighting him alone for long though. Alice came and together we had his body in as many pieces as possible and threw them all into Rose's fire.

After that fight though I felt really weak. I fell to the floor and knew I had turned visible again even though I didn't want to. I didn't have enough power to do anything right now besides lay on the floor. "Bella, you shouldn't have." I was barely able to give Alice a smile saying I had to before Victoria came up. Alice stood in front of me protectively and was ready to fight Victoria who was growling and hissing, but then a wolf jumped on the unsuspecting vampire ripping her to pieces. The fight was over. The wolves had come and the newborns didn't know what to do about the threat. Most tried to run, but the wolves and my family easily caught and burned them, while Alice still stood over me protectively.

When the fighting was over most of the wolves ran, but three came back. It was Jacob and two other boys I didn't know. "Thank you," Carlisle said confused. "How did you know?"

"I got a call," Jacob growled. He really hated us.

"We thought it would be in our best interest to help you with this fight. Those vampire could have posed a threat to the town and our tribe if we hadn't." One of the others said giving Jacob a look and I knew he was the alpha. "I'm Sam, this is my beta Jacob, and this is Seth."

"I wanted to make sure the two girls I saved from the red head were okay."

"There not girls," I heard Jacob, but Seth ignored him and walked to us.

Alice gave Seth a small smile, but then looked at me. Seth looked at me too. "Your different. Your a vampire?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Your human?" I shook my head no. "Then what are you?" I liked this Seth for some reason. Even though he smelled bad and was a dog he was nice, but I knew if I told him the whole pack would find out. There didn't seem to be much of a choice though as both Sam and Jacob heard Seth and they too had noticed I was different. They were demanding answers, so I heard Carlisle explain about me.

Meanwhile I was falling asleep on the floor. I felt a strong pair of arms pick me up. It was Emmett. He brought me back up to Carlisle and Esme's room where Edward was still waiting and put in the bed. I heard Edward asking questions before I fell back to sleep.

AN: okay that's it for now. REVIEW.


	16. Married Life

Half Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 16: Married Life

-Bella's POV-

When I woke up the sun was still out and I thought I had only been asleep for a few hours. "It's about time," I heard Alice say and turned around. "You've been out for two days." Two days! How the hell did I sleep for two days? "You shouldn't have done what you did."

"If I didn't he would have killed you." I told her. We smiled at each other. "What's been going on?"

"Well with the little information I got from James I was able to find out about my past." She didn't seem too happy about it, which surprised me. Alice was always happy. "My name was Mary Alice Brandon and my parents locked me away in a mental hospital because of my visions. According to old records they never even came to visit me." Oh. I hugged her not knowing what else to do. "Thanks Bella, but it's all in the past. Because of what they did I now have a great family. By the way how do you feel?"

"Okay," I answered. I felt much better "I guess I just tired myself out in the fight. Too soon after I got sick." I tried to get up but Alice jumped on top of me and pinned me to the bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Carlisle will want to check over you before you get up, but everyone hunting." I gave her a look. "I've been assigned to baby sit you." Baby-sit me? Come on, do I really need a babysitter. I tried throwing Alice off, but then realized I was weaker then I thought. I can't wait until this sickness is over.

Alice laughed at me. "If you hadn't have come down to help you would be better by now."

"Am I walking in n something?" We heard Edward's voice and jumped. In all the fighting we were doing we hadn't heard his car or his heartbeat. Hell we didn't even smell his scent. Alice got off me, but gave me a look meaning to stay down. I rolled my eyes at my sister. She might be overdoing her orders a little.

"Can you at lest get me something to eat?" I asked her wanting some alone time with Edward and I was really hungry. Alice smiled and nodded. She ran out. "So, what's up?" Edward sat down at the end of the bed.

"Bella, Carlisle has told me everything." I gave him a look not knowing what he meant. "About you wanting me to turn into a vampire." Oh I forgot I never talked to Edward about that. "I don't want to be a vampire." Alice walked in with the soup as Edward said that. I couldn't look at either of them. I just looked at my blanket. I knew this was too good to last. Edward finally realized I wasn't good enough for him. "Do me a favor though." I barely nodded. "Marry me while I'm still young."

My face shot up to look at him and my mouth dropped open. Alice dropped the bowel of soup and was barely stopping herself from jumping up and down and screaming. "Um… huh… wait… what?"

'Marry me Isabella Marie Cullen."

"My name is not Isabella, its just Bella." I corrected. Didn't we go over this before and how did he find out my middle name? Edward and Alice were both looking at me. What did they… oh right the proposal. "Yes."

Edward kissed me and Alice finally let out her scream. She jumped on the bed, which actually broke the bed making it fall to the floor with a thump, and took us both into a hug. For a little pixie she was able to fit both of us between her two arms. When the rest of the family came back they found us like this. "Did we miss something?" Emmett asked sounding like a little child.

"Edward and Bella are getting married."

"All right Bella is finally going to get some." Oh I'll kill Emmett when I become strong again. My face must have turned red and so did Edward's face.

Carlisle got everyone out besides Edward. "So are you going to be changed?" He asked as he checked over me. "You hungry?" I nodded and it wasn't long before Esme was up with another bowel of soup and blood. I graded for the blood and saw Edward make a face. I know he doesn't like blood and I know he's never seen me drink before.

"No, I don't want to be changed," Edward stated as I quickie finished my blood.

"Not so fast," Carlisle told me after I was done with the blood and handed me the soup. He gave me a smile. He must have realized Edward's being uncomfortable with the blood too. I started to eat slowly as I listened to Edward and Carlisle talk. "You realize sooner or later things will become weird with you and Bella as you age and she doesn't."

Edward nodded and said, "Yes sir" in a way that reminded me of a soldier. He probably would have been a good soldier. Carlisle told him not to call him sir before Edward continued talking; "I know it will get weird, but I love Bella and want to be with her for the rest of my natural life." Carlisle nodded.

"Come on little girl. Let's get you off this broken bed." Carlisle picked me up as though I was a baby.

"You know I can walk." I was getting annoyed at all everyone treating me as a baby. Carlisle brought me downstairs and put me on the couch. He then got a blanket and a pillow for me.

Edward came downstairs not too long later and gave me a kiss. "I got to go tell Charlie and Renee." I gave him a look. "I want to get married as soon as possible. Right after my birthday." He started to leave, but then turned around. "Oh by the way." He took a box out of his pocket and opened it to show a ring. My mouth dropped open. "You like it?"

It was a while before I could say anything. "Where did you get it? It looks old?"

"I believe it's over a hundred years old." Once again I couldn't say anything. "It's been in my family for a while. Renee and Charlie were the first couple that didn't use it." He took it out and put it on the finger. "I thought you would like it." I did liked t. I gave him a smile and then a kiss.

"Now go before you catch something from me."

"I think if I'm going to get sick from you I already caught it." He smiled and ran out. I heard his car driving away before I relaxed and went to turn on the TV.

Alice was in front of the TV though in a minute. I gave her a look. "Is there anything you need?" She asked. Okay there was something fishy going on here for some reason, but I couldn't figure out why. Alice would take care of me wile I'm still a little sick.

"More soup would be nice and some blood.' She ran and got what I asked for and gave it to me. I started to eat and wanted to watch TV, but Alice was still standing in front of it. "Was there something you wanted?"

She gave me the puppy dog eyes. Oh no! "Let me plan your wedding." She begged and got down on her knees. I'll repeat oh no. "Come on, this is going to be your first and most likely your only wedding since Edward doesn't want to be changed." I nodded not feeling up to arguing with my insane little pixie of a sister. She scream gave me a hug, and then ran to go plan something. Oh this would be interesting.

-Wedding day-

Alice and Rosalie were helping me get into my dress. We had decided to wait until the week after school was over to get married. It seemed like the whole town was downstairs waiting t watch. Of course there was rumors going around that I was pregnant which was actually kind of funny. Not that it couldn't happen it's just that I get my period so few times it is almost impossible.

Esme and Renee walked into the room. "Oh my baby looks beautiful." Esme gave me a huge hug. Renee smiled, but I knew her and Charlie weren't that supportive of this wedding.

"I think it's time we take our seats," Renee said and the two left the three of us alone.

I looked at my sisters. I had been there maid of honor and bride maid a few times, now it was there turn. "It's time.' Rosalie said and gave me a hug before the two walked out.

Carlisle came up. "You look beautiful." He kissed me on the forehead. "This one seems more real then all the others. You are my baby girl." He took hold of my hand as we walked down the stairs behind Alice and Rosalie. Alice really transformed our house. It was beautiful and prefect for mine and Edward's special day.

Angela Webber's father was conducting the ceremony. Angela was the one friends of Edward's I can stand. Of course the whole town was there, including Jessica and Lauren who were firm believers that I was pregnant and Edward shouldn't waste his life on a bitch and her child. Of course they just wanted to get into Edward's pants. My whole family knew that. Seth the only wolf that I liked came and so did the Blacks since they are Charlie's long time friends, but Jacob looked less then happy. Tanya and the rest came; including Irina new mate Laurent. I saw Tanya give Edward a look, but one look from me got her to stop. No way was I letting my mate ever have to face Tanya when she was being well a bit of a slut. No offense to her or anything. She can just be a little out there when it comes to men.

It was the traditional service and vows. After the wedding we had cake, which I saw Emmett take a huge bite out of. I hope Alice got a picture of his face when he did that. We danced. It was one of the best nights of my life.

After everything was over Edward and I went into a car. "So where are we going?" I asked once again. Everyone was keeping the honey moon location a secret from me.

Edward smiled, but didn't say anything. After the plane ride and then when we were on the boat I figured it out though. "Esme Island." I said and Edward looked disappointed I figured it out. The island was just as beautiful as I remember it. We got out bags into the master bedroom and lay in the bed. I kissed Edward. "We better be careful. You are human." Edward laughed and he started to kiss me.

-A few months later-

I flushed the toilet after I once again threw up. What was wrong with me? I walked downstairs where the rest of the family was. "You okay honey?" Esme asked. "You've been sick for weeks." I didn't say anything as I sat down. "Is it possible she had a relapse of what she had before?"

"That was months ago." I stated, but still looked at Carlisle.

"Well we have to find out what this is because everyone is starting to worry." Alice said and I know she meant Edward. My faithful husband had to be forced away from me this morning. Emmett and Jasper brought him out to a movie to get his mind off me.

Carlisle was looking at me clearly thinking something over. "Bella, meet me at the hospital later." He said and walked out. I heard his car start and him drive away. I looked at everyone, but no one knew what to say.

A few hours later when I was feeling better I hopped on my motorcycle and drove to the hospital kind of wondering where my brothers actually took my husband since he's been gone way to long for it to be a movie. When I got to the hospital I walked right to Carlisle office.

"Good you're here." Carlisle brought me into a hospital room. "Lay down Bella and pull up your shirt." I gave him a look and was really confused, but did what he asked. Then suddenly he put something cold on me and then was using an ultra sound. Why would he… no it's not possible. "There's the problem." It was possible. A baby. "Looks like we're having two new additions to the family."

"Two?" I finally found the courage to ask the question.

"Yep, twins."

"You can tell." Why the hell was I asking? Of course he could tell. I've been to medical school before.

"You okay Bella." I was just too shocked to answer him. "Why don't you go to my office to calm down a bit?" I nodded and went into the office to think. I sat in Carlisle chair and just let my mind wonder to try and calm myself down. How do I tell Edward? I never even mentioned the fact that it could happen to him. "You okay now?"

I looked at my father. "I've been sick for weeks."

'That's what usually happens."

"But I'm not normal." I tried to get the point across without having to say it out loud. I guess Carlisle understood. "Are they…"

"I guess since Edward is well you know and you're half they'll probably be normal." What Carlisle was actually saying is that they were going to be more human then I. okay that was god considering I killed my mother getting out of her. "Honey, do you want me to drive you home."

"No, I'll ride my bike back." I saw the face Carlisle made when I mentioned my bike. What was wrong with a bike? "What?"

"Well I don't really want you riding that bike anymore until after…" We both seemed not to want to say pregnant right now.

"I'll ride the bike home and then put it away. Although I'm a very experienced rider." We laugh and I left the hospital. I jumped on my bike and rode home. I lovingly put my bike away next to my other two bikes that I don't really ride that much now since I got this one. When I got inside Esme and my two sisters were waiting. "Don't tell me the boys are still out. I think I'm going to have to beat up my lovely brothers."

"No, they saw the movie Avatar. It was about four hours long apparently and they all hated it. Said something about the guy betraying humans." Oh and I wanted to see that movie. Too bad, if my brothers say it sucks believe me it sucks. Jasper and Emmett went hunting and Edward went to Charlie's."

Everyone was waiting for me to speak. "Well?" Esme asked.

"Oh, I'm pregnant." The three girls screamed and I found myself in three different hugs. "Why aren't you excited?" Rosalie asked clearly very happy.

"I never told Edward it was possible for me to get pregnant; let alone with twins." They seemed to want to scream again, but they held off. "Hey you think you can make a picnic for the two of us and bring it to my meadow." The three looks at each other. Oh right I never brought anyone to the meadow. I wanted to bring Edward, but then I bumped into Joe and found out of James and Victoria. "There's a meadow it's…"

"I think I know what your talking about." Rosalie said. "We'll get a picnic ready. You go get your man." I turned around and was about to talk out. "By the way do not use the motorcycle."

"What is it with everyone and my bike." I yelled pretending to sound hurt. "Does Edward have the stupid Volvo with him?" They nodded. "Fine, then I'll run." Before anyone could object I had run outside and was basically at Charlie's house. I knocked and to my surprise the dog answered. "What are you doing here?'

"Me, what about you," he growled back. Things with this dog never got any better. He's just full of angry. From what I hear he was the only dog that wanted to kill me when they found out I was half human. He said I was a danger, but the alpha disagreed.

"Edward," I yelled.

Edward hearing my voice ran out. "Stay away from my wife," Edward hissed at Jacob and was about to punch him again. Edward had been upset at the whole wanting to kill me thing to. I stopped Edward's fist before it hit Jacob.

"No need for you to have a broken hand love. If I need to hit the puppy I will." I laughed at my own joke.

"Who's there?" I heard Charlie as he came to the door. "Oh, hi Bella." I smiled at my father-in-law. He was still very much against Edward and I getting married. "Do you want to come in?"

"Actually I wanted to steal my husband away. I planed something for us." Edward smiled and Charlie didn't say anything. He didn't have much of a choice in the matter. I dragged Edward to the Volvo and got into the drivers seat.

"You know you ca Rosalie would let me drive her BMW or wait how about your car." I gave him a look. "Emmett showed me all your cars. He pointed out the one you usually use. It's nice."

"It's all yours, but keep it away from town." I told him as I drove back to the road where we first saw Joe. Edward seemed not to realize where we were. I parked the car. "From here we hike." I told him as we got out. Edward followed me as I led him through the trees and I kept my arm on him so he didn't trip. We ended up in the meadow in no time and the girls did a nice job setting up a picnic.

Edward sat down on the floor and started to take out the food from the basket. "Oh m favorite. Peanut butter and jelly." He handed me one and we started to eat. "This place is beautiful."

"Yeah," I said looking at my sandwich.

"Is there something wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "Edward, there is something I didn't tell you about me." He waited. "I never really gave it a second thought. It just didn't seem as though it was really possible." Edward once again waited. "Edward I'm pregnant." Edward dropped his sandwich and opened his mouth wide. "I'm sorry if you didn't want kids ever. I should have told you." Edward kissed me causing me to finally shut up.

After the kiss I didn't know what to say. "I'm going to be a father to a little boy or girl."

"Actually we're going to have two." Edward looked at me. He didn't look that good. I took out a juice box Alice must have put in and gave it to him. He started to drink it very slowly. "Are you okay Edward." Edward nodded. "Maybe we should go home."

I started to put everything away and went to pick up the basket, but Edward took it. I gave him a look and we walked back to the car. I drove us home.

-9 months later-

I was lying down in bed and looked at my huge stomach. The twins were driving me insane. I wish it had only been the one-month in which my mother had to carry me. I know I killed my mother but this really sucks. Especially since Carlisle ordered me to be on bed rest. That was when I realized my water broke. Oh damn, the babies were coming. "Carlisle," I yelled and he ran into the room in a second.

"Yes sweety," he said. He was taking some time off of work to be home with Esme and I.

"My water just broke." Carlisle looked shocked for a minute, but then got right down to work called Esme up. They got me out of the wet bed and onto the couch. "Edward, he's in school." I screamed in pain.

"I'll go get him." Esme said.

"You better hurry. It looks like this is going to be the fastest birth I ever had. It seems Bella's body really wants them out."

-Esme POV-

I jumped into my car in a hurry. It would have been faster to run, but I still needed to act human. I broke every speed law getting to the school. they were at lunch and I just ran in. "Esme, what are you doing here?" Edward asked clearly worried. "Is Bella alright?"

"She's in labor." Edward looked shocked and then ran up followed by the rest of my kids. I went to sign them all out of school first before driving myself home.

-Edward's POV-

I jumped into Rosalie's BMW and just sped away. I saw Rosalie face. I wasn't supposed to be driving her car. Oh well, it's faster then my Volvo. I got to the house and the others were not far behind. I ran in and found Carlisle in the kitchen washing his hand. "What's going on?"

"Oh, it's over." Carlisle said.

"So fast?"

"Most amazing thing I've ever seen. It was almost as though Bella's bodies just rejected the babies as soon as they were ready to come out and afterwards it was as though she was never pregnant. Well besides for the crying baby girl and boy." One of each! We had decided to wait to find out and I had one of each. I had to hold onto the table. "She's upstairs with them."

I walked up the stairs to find Bella's in the babies' nursery. In here arms were the two little babies who weren't even crying. Bella looked great. Just like she did when I first met her, which was weird since, she just gave birth. "Shouldn't you be laying down?"

"I'm fine. My body healed, actually it was healing while these two were coming out which caused them to come out pretty fast." She smiled at them. "I think they might have a little more vamp in them then we thought." What a thing to be proud of. I laughed as I looked at the two.

"Which is which?" I asked. There was one with brown eyes like Bella and then the other had my green eyes. Bella gave me an 'are you an idiot' look and I realized one was in a pink blanket and the other in a blue. "Oh, can I hold them?"

"Sure," Bella laughed. "Time to meet daddy." Bella handed them to me and I looked at my little babies.

"What are we naming them?' I had given Bella complete control over the names; the only flaw is I didn't know their names. Has she even decided?

"This little girl is Reneesmee Carlie Cullen and this is Edward Mason Cullen Jr." I smiled at my two children and my wife. We were going to have he prefect family.

AN: okay, that's where I'll end finally. Took me four days to write this. oh and Reneesmee will not be Jacob imprint. Review.


	17. It's Over

Half Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 17: It's Over

-Bella's POV-

I watched from a distance as the coffin was lowered into the ground. I had to hold onto the tree to keep myself from jumping down there to say goodbye while everyone was still there. Life had turned out good for Edward and I. Reneesmee and EJ, which is what we started calling Edward Junior, were the prefect children. They had a bit of heightened senses and Reneesmee actually had a power. She was able to make anyone see what she wanted him or her to see by a touch. It's a hard power to explain. Besides that though they were completely human.

As they started to grow up things became weird for my family. First we had to cut Charlie and Renee out completely because they would notice I wasn't growing older. It wasn't that hard since Charlie married his late friends wife, Seth's mother actually, and moved to La Push and Renee had more children with Phil. It was hard for Edward to leave his family behind, but he knew he must.

Then the fact that my children were getting to the age I was stuck at started to get weird. At first I couldn't calm them as my own children in public, but I pretended to be their step-mom and then their father's young girlfriend. When we decided I looked too young to be Edward's girlfriend I pretended to be their cousin in public because pretending to be Edward's daughter would be too weird for the both of us. Finally when they got old enough the two got married and had their own children. I still remembered one of the days that seriously hurt me.

-Flashback-

I knocked on Reneesmee door and she answered. "Hey Re," I called her my own little nickname. For some reason people started to call her Nessie, which really bothered me. Who nicknames someone after the locknest monster? "Hi EJ." I said walking into the kitchen where he was. Reneesmee sat down and I leaned against the counter. "So where's my grandchildren.'

"Johnny and Rachel took them out to the park." Reneesmee said looking down at the table. This was not good. "Where's dad?"

"He went out with Emmett and Jasper although they say it's not as fun as when he was young." I forced a smile onto my face. EJ and Reneesmee laughed.

EJ was about to say something, but then stopped. "What are you doing now? Working as a doctor again?"

"Nope, back in high school. Your dad keeps joking around about it, but hey I'm supposed to be Esme and Carlisle adopted teenager daughter. Edward decided to be a musician again." I laughed to myself. Edward became pretty good on that guitar I gave him. "He's just playing small things in town. Got a little tired of being a teacher." Edward went to become a science teacher, but he has become tired of it, especially since he sometimes teaches my class. That was actually kind of funny. "Is there something you want to talk about?'

Reneesmee was the one who continued. EJ was too much of a mama's boy to say what he was thinking. "Mom, we love you, but we don't want our kids to know about you." I got what she meant. They didn't want their children to know about vampires. "They are so much human the vampire in them doesn't even matter anymore. We want them to have a normal life."

"I thought we gave you a pretty good life."

"You did mom," EJ said sounding like a sad little boy and he looked like he was about to cry. It was hard for him to tell me to basically go away forever. I wanted to hug him, but I couldn't figure out how to move. I was just too shocked my kids were kicking me out of their lives.

"It just wasn't normal. Growing up with vampires was fun, but we had a pretty messed up childhood. Having to pretend you were our cousin. The fact is you're the same as you were before you had us and we're growing up."

"We always gave you a choice on whether or not you wanted to be changed." I said. "You both choose not to."

"And it was hard having to choose. We don't want that for our kids"

I nodded. What else could I do? "Fine, but I'll never be more then a phone call away." I left the house and jumped onto my motorcycle without looking back.

-End Flashback-

I was really hurt that day. The next time I actually went to see my two kids is when I had to tell them their father died. Edward lived a pretty long life, all the way to 95. He always said he wanted to live to 117 so I would have a whole century with him. The last thing he did while he was alive was he played me the guitar and sang to me. Then we both went to sleep. I woke up the next morning next to the cold dead body of my husband. His heart had failed a few hours after we fell asleep. I cried so badly that day.

The family was finally leaving in their cars to go get out. I jumped down when I was sure no one was there and looked at the stone. It said Reneesmee Carlie Cullen, beloved mother and grandmother. She had lived to 112. Next to her was Edward Mason Cullen Junior and the stone said 'beloved father and grandfather.' EJ had lived to 110. Apparently being part vampire gave them a long life. After EJ was Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and I had put 'the one human who will be loved forever' on the tombstone. I had always loved the fact that he had taken my last name. He said it was because he thought Edward Cullen sounded better then Edward Swan. My little family was dead.

I cried as hard as I could for them. "Bella," I heard my pixie of a sister say as I felt arms around me. "Please, don't do anything stupid again." She was begging me. She wanted me to live. I turned around and my whole family was there.

"Come on baby girl. Time to go home." Carlisle said. I nodded. We didn't live in Forks right now. I had come down when I heard Reneesmee was dead and apparently my family followed me. I didn't move from my spot on the ground and continued to cry.

I felt Carlisle arms come around me. "Come home please." Carlisle begged too. He couldn't lose his baby girl. "We'll miss them all forever too." I got up and went with my family home. Everything was apparently back to normal. The way it was before Edward, the human I will love forever and ever.

THE END

AN: okay don't kill me for killing Edward. I just figured it was, well not a nice way, but an unusual way to end a Twilight story. I mean everyone ends it with them being vampires and living forever. I love Edward too. Okay this is the ending to this story, but I am willing to write a sequel to this. A sequel depends on reviews though and telling which idea you like the best.

A) Bella has been living like she use to before Edward, but finds out her great-great-great-great grandchildren are in trouble. She'll do anything to keep them safe, even if it means dying herself.

B) It's been a long time since Reneesmee died and the Cullens are moving back to Forks. Bella finds her great-great-great-great grandson in her history class with her and he's doing a report on a member of his family tree. The report is on Bella and he even has a picture of her. Can Bella keep her family secret and protect him from what Reneesmee and EJ didn't want their children to know or is the secret out?

C) Combining both A and B. (This one is actually my favorite choice)

Okay if you want a sequel vote and tell me which one. You can even make your own suggestions, but I will not do an Edward's a ghost stories. Way too overdone. If I bring Edward back it would be though some magic ritual. Okay REVIEW.


End file.
